Dino-Knights of Eostia
by Anonymous Ideas
Summary: When Kuroinu conquered Eostia, seven particular individuals were killed in their wake. Now, revived and reformatted by the primordial god Primus, the Dino-Knights are ready to tear those dogs to SCRAP!
1. Transform and Transcend part 1

**Few! Thought I'd never get this done!**

 **Now, I was a little reluctant about writing this story, mostly because of…well…you know.**

 **But still, had to get it off my chest eventually.**

 **Keep in mind that I may get a few details wrong here and there, but that's mostly thanks to a lack of information. You'd think that you'd be able to find more than just brief summaries everywhere, right?!**

 **Also, sorry to disappoint but no lemons. Sorry, not sorry.**

 **So, without further ado, let's get it started!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Transformers or Kuroinu.**

* * *

Chapter One: Transform and Transcend.

* * *

"I'm...sorry...Celestine, I failed...Eostia. I failed…you."

Those were the last words of one Rexxus Grimmborne, right before he died.

To elaborate, Rexxus Grimmborne was adventurer by profession, having left his home in the city of Ken and travelled all over his homeland, the kingdom of Eostia, facing many challenges over the years.

He'd faced Orcs, Imps, Werewolves, Minotaurs, Cyclops' and many other beasts. All with nothing but the armour on his back and his trusty Warhammer.

It wasn't long before tales of his exploits reached his home, and a few years later Rexxus was called back home to attend an audience with Ken's, and by extension Eostia's, ruler.

Lady Celestine Lucullus: high elf queen, reincarnation of an ancient goddess, and (in Grimmborne's opinion) the most beautiful woman in the lands. After completing an insanely difficult task to prove himself to the elf queen, she offered him the chance to become the first male knight in the Seven Shield Alliance, a group of warrior maidens led by Celestine herself.

But while most men would have jumped at the chance to be surrounded by beautiful women, Rexxus had actually refused!

Unlike most of the men in Eostia, Rexxus had little to no interest in pleasure, particularly in sexual pleasure. There were only three things that mattered to Rexxus; defending and upholding his honour to the bitter end, seeking glory wherever it may be and above all else, exploring every inch of Eostia and experiencing as much adventure as possible.

If he were to become a member of the Alliance, he would barely ever, if not never again, get to explore any more.

Celestine, understanding and admiring his reasoning, instead offered herself as a personal client to the adventurer, providing him with a constant stream of jobs and missions, in exchange for his service and loyalty.

With an offer like that, not even Grimmborne could refuse.

As the years went by, the name Rexxus Grimmborne became a symbol of pride and protection.

Until one fateful day, when the Kuroinu mercenary guild turned on Eostia.

* * *

(Unknown time and place)

Rexxus released a deep groan as he slowly regained his senses.

His head was pounding, like a stampede of bulls had charged over his skull. His entire body screamed in fatigue, and for some reason there was a sharp pain in his back. Pushing through the pain, Rexxus slowly raised himself up from where he lay.

Rexxus possessed a muscular physique; not overly bulky like an Orc or Ogre, but pure muscle nonetheless. He wore a full suite of knight armour (minus the helmet) that was a shining silver in colour, the exceptions being his blood-red left shoulder and his chest plate, which was painted with the head of a snarling, sharp-toothed beast, seemingly in blood. (1)

As for his face, it was quite rugged and scarred thanks to many years of adventure. Two scars in particular were prominent; an X shaped scar on his left cheek, and three jagged claw marks over his right eye.

However, that didn't mean Rexxus was ugly. If anything, the ruggedness only enhanced his good looks. With mid-length messy brown hair, bright ruby-red eyes and a still fairly youthful face despite being in his thirties, it made some in Thorn wonder if part of the reason Celestine was so interested in Rexxus was because of his looks.

Rexxus shook his head with another groan, trying to get his bearings together.

"Argh! My head! What happened?!" he puzzled to himself. "Last thing I remember is coming back from my journey to the borders, only to find the city panicking." His headache subsiding a little, Rexxus' face slowly softened as his memories came back to him.

"Let's see, after seeing the state Ken was in, I headed straight to the palace to get some answers. Celestine said something about…" he trailed off, eyes widening as he remembered.

"Kuroinu turning traitor…!"

Rexxus was silent for a moment, processing the fact. "I-I-I remember, running for my chambers, putting on my gear, getting ready to meet the enemy and…"

He trailed off again, this time with his eyebrows furrowing.

"… I don't remember what happened next!"

The adventurer knight sat in silence, trying desperately to coax out any other memories. But despite his best efforts, Rexxus' head dipped in worry and desperation. He was drawing naught but a blank.

Rexxus gripped his forehead and released an irritated sigh. "I'll just have to try again later, right now there's other things to worry about."

He peeked through his fingers, vision still a little bleary. "For instance, where in hell's name am I?"

After a while, his vision cleared a little and the knight had a better view of his new surroundings. At first, all he could discern was that he was in a dimly lit circular chamber, the only source of light being a small ball of light hovering in the middle of the room.

But as his eyes adjusted to the light, more details became visible.

The chambers walls were steely grey, and looked like they were made of jagged, yet oddly organised metal components. Some of said components were styled to look like strange glyphs that Rexxus couldn't even recognise, let alone read. The light he'd seen earlier was suspended in some sort of glass tube, moving up and down periodically.

A glance down revealed he was lying on a metal altar or table, which was identical to six others that circled the tube of light. In fact, those others had more people lying on them!

Rexxus pulled himself to his feet and was about to call out, but a sudden groan to his left cut him off. Turning in the direction of it, his eyes widened in shock.

"Klaus!"

Lying on the alter to Rexxus' left, was an elder man by the name of Klaus Curtis. Klaus was the husband of Lady Claudia Levantine; one of Celestine's fellow Princess Knights who ruled the city of Geofu, a close neighbour of Ken.

Thanks to her fierce loyalty and friendship with Celestine, Claudia would often visit Ken and act as a bodyguard for the elf queen. It was thanks to this habit of hers that Rexxus and Klaus had met.

Klaus Curtis was middle-aged man with silver hair neatly parted, grey eyes hidden behind oval-rimmed glasses, and a thin moustache. (AN: think something like Hitler's) As for his clothes, he wore a green tunic with baggy beige pants tucked into knee high boots, along with a red scarf and a brown flat cap.

"Klaus, wake up! Are you alright?!" Rexxus cried, shaking his friends shoulder.

Klaus only stirred a little at first, but soon his eyes blinked open

Rexxus watched in a mixture of relief and worry, as his old sat up and rubbed his head groaning, not even noticing Rexxus' presence.

"Ooooh, my head. What in the Goddess' name happened?" Klaus moaned.

"I wish I could give you a good answer, but I'm just as confused as you are, old friend." Rexxus said.

Klaus jumped as he finally noticed Rexxus, but his surprise quickly turned into recognition and then confusion.

"Rexxus? Is that you?" He asked, getting an affirmative nod from the knight. "What in the name of the Goddess are you doing in Geofu? Shouldn't you be over in Ken, watching over Celestine?"

Rexxus cocked a bemused eyebrow. "I think you might want to take a look around you Klaus, cause last time I checked there was nowhere like this in Geofu or Ken." He gestured around, drawing Klaus' attention to the chamber they currently occupied.

"What th-Where in the world are we?!" Klaus exclaimed.

Rexxus simply shrugged. "Like I said, I haven't a clue." He then drew Klaus' attention to the strange markings on the walls. "But perhaps those weird symbols can yield something. You wouldn't to know what they mean, would you?"

Standing up from the altar, Klaus walked over to the nearest wall, adjusting his glasses to see better.

For several minutes Klaus simply stared at the symbols, trying to make at least some sense of them. But eventually…

"Hmm. No, can't say I do, I'm afraid." Klaus finally said, leaning back from the wall and rubbing his chin in confusion. "I've studied over thirty different languages and dialects from numerous civilisations, and yet, I've never seen symbols like these anywhere before."

The sound of multiple groans from around the room interrupted what he was going to say next. Klaus and Rexxus turned round to face the pedestals, and promptly remembered that they weren't alone.

Five other people lay on the remaining alters, and four of them were familiar faces.

The first of them appeared to be a young boy (seemingly eleven years old, but actually much older) but his small scars and attire however, said differently. The 'boy' had short cyan coloured hair with a single lock that was neon green, his clothes consisting of a wolf pelt cloak, fur boots and pants and a leather belt. For the final touch, two jagged yet sharp hatchets hung from either side of his belt.

The next figure was a giant of a man, dwarfing even Rexxus! He wore simple baggy pants and a robe shirt with a grey outer robe wrapped around his shoulders, concealing his muscular physique. His skin was deeply tanned and his head was completely bald, but his face had gentle look to it despite its ruggedness.

Next was a man whose physique and height matched Rexxus' perfectly, but his appearance was a lot more, feral. A wild mane of crimson hair grew from his head and his face was much more angular than the knights, complete with a pointed nose and chin.

As for his clothes, he wore leather pants and an open jacket with multiple spikes, revealed his chiselled 8 pack. Over that were armoured boots and shin guards, his right arm covered in armour while his left was bare, and wrapped around his torso was a deadly looking whip.

As for the final figure, he was around twenty years old with neatly trimmed blonde hair, a handsome aristocratic face, and lightweight armour complete with blue capes trailing from either shoulder. Lying on the altar beside him was an ornate, yet powerful looking crossbow.

"Lupus! Oxmuth! Drake! Alaerth! By the Goddess!" Klaus cried as he ran over to wake them.

That's right! These four were fellow followers of the Seven Shields Alliance, and also acquaintances of Rexxus and Klaus.

Lupus Swift, a rare male Half-Link and childhood friend of Princess Ruu Ruu, the blacksmith of the Princess Knights.

Oxmuth, a former barbarian who had found redemption and become a priest, under the guidance of the eastern priestess, Lady Kaguya.

Drake, an ex-mercenary who was now the lieutenant of another former merc: the mercenary princess, Maia.

And finally, Alaerth Arcturus, elder brother of Princess Alicia Arcturus and by extension, cousin of Princess Prim Fiorire.

But while Klaus was focused on awakening their friends, Rexxus was more concerned about the fifth and final individual.

…so concerned that he was reaching for his trusty war-hammer (which was propped up against the altar he'd been lying on).

The fifth figure had dark skin like Oxmuth, but unlike the reformed barbarian this was his actual skin colour instead of a tan. That coupled with his spiky purple hair and pointed ears, gave away exactly what he was: a Dark Elf, whose race had been enemies of Eostia ever since their leader, the Dark Queen Olga Discordia, had declared war against the rest of the kingdom.

Needless to say, Rexxus had a good reason to be cautious.

The Elf was wearing purple armour with silver trims on his arms, legs and back but for some reason his chest was bare, showing off some tribal tattoos. Probably because Elves and Dark Elves alike preferred to wear less clothing, to remain close to nature.

Celestine was a fine example; one reason why Rexxus had trouble looking at the Elf Queen sometimes, was because the robe she wore left practically nothing to the imagination!

Anyway, Rexxus cautiously approached the now stirring Dark Elf, war-hammer gripped in both hands and ready for anything.

"Gaaagghhh!" Rasped the elf as he pulled himself upright, revealing two swords strapped to his back. A couple of seconds later, his purple eyes opened and darted about the chamber.

"Where…am I?!"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing, Dark Elf." Rexxus answered in a guarded tone.

The elf whirled to face the adventurer in surprise, but Rexxus wasn't too surprised himself when the elf's eyes narrowed in hate. "HUMAN!" He growled before grabbing the swords on his back, unsheathing them in a split-second and lunging for the knight. "DIE!"

The swords swung straight for Rexxus' head!

'CLANG!'

...only to be stopped dead in their tracks by the shaft of his war-hammer! The elf dropped to the ground and went for a left swipe, but was once again blocked by the war-hammer.

The elf persisted, but no matter what he tried it never worked…

A double stab? Rexxus leaned away to the right. A scissor manoeuvre? The knight ducked under it. An overhead strike? Again, blocked by the hammer.

Eventually, the repeated failures caused the elf to get sloppy, and that's when Rexxus struck!

When the elf attempted a right stab to his head, Rexxus grabbed the sword with his left hand and, before the elf could react, shoved the war-hammers head into the elf's chest, knocking him back and taking the wind out of him.

The elf dropped to his knees trying to get the air back into his lungs, while Rexxus lowered his hammer and gave his opponent a condescending glare.

"Simmer down already, Dark Elf." Said Rexxus. "There's more important things to worry about right now, capital of which is finding out where we are and how we got here, and your aggression and temper aren't helping inn the least."

The elf was silent for a moment, his head hung and his eyes hidden. But soon, he raised his head to reveal his still snarling face.

"Shut your mouth, you damn human! I don't give a fuck about your problems! Now die already!" With that, he lunged again.

But Rexxus didn't even need to lift a finger this time; right as the elf raised his arm for a right slant, a whip came out of nowhere and wrapped itself round his arm. The elf had a second to blink, before he was pulled off his feet and flung across the room, landing with a loud thud.

Groaning, the elf opened his eyes and found himself staring into the scarred face of a wide-awake Drake, who was giving the elf a red eyed, sharp toothed snarl.

"If you want to stay alive elf, then **STAY DOWN**!" He growled, literally thanks to his gravelly voice.

The elf looked ready to retort, but a quick glance around himself made him rethink his next words; while he'd been preoccupied with Rexxus, Klaus had managed to awaken not only Drake, but the others as well. Now, as he locked eyes with a miffed Oxmuth cracking his knuckles, the crossbow-toting Alaerth who was currently aiming said crossbow at him, a wide-grinning Lupus with his hatchets twirling in each hand, and the feral mercenary who still was restraining him, there was only one thing to say.

"...I... I yield."

* * *

(A few minutes later)

The elf sat on the altar he'd been lying on, still wrapped in Drake's whip and surrounded by everyone else besides Lupus, who'd quickly gotten bored and decided to go explore the room.

"Alright." Said Alaerth. "I'd say it's time to get some answers, eh?"

He and the others had been filled in by Klaus and Rexxus, and now they were trying to get answers out of the elf.

"Let's start with this one…" Alaerth continued, "Who the hell are you?"

The elf only sneered. "Go ahead and waste your breath, you damn apes! My lips are sealed! Even on the pain of death, you won't get a _thing_ out of me!"

Alaerth raised a challenging eyebrow, but backed off with a wistful smile.

"Oh, is that so? Alright then, I know when I'm wasting my time." He lamented as he turned around. Once he had however, his smile became a devious smirk. "After all, I really doubt we'd be able to get any decent information out of a stupid, common, worthless excuse of an Elf!"

A vein popped on the elf's head, his mouth frothing in rage. "You dare...YOU DARE INSULT ME! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW HUMAN, I'M FAR FROM ANY OF THOSE THINGS! NO-ONE CALLS GENERAL TERCOS REKEGATH, BODYGUARD AND TOP SOLDIER OF QUEEN DISCORDIA'S ARMY ANY OF THOSE THINGS! ESPECIALLY NOT SOME STUPID MONKEY LIKE YOU!"

There was a beat of silence, marred only by the panting of the elf now known as Tercos.

Then Alaerth turned back around, bearing a bright sunny grin.

"Thanks for the info, Tercy!"

Tercos' eyes bugged and his jaw dropped as he realised his blunder. A couple of seconds though and he was back to glaring daggers, only this time even harder.

Rexxus stepped forward and pushed Alaerth's face away. "Okay, okay, enough antagonising the elf." He then turned to said elf. "Look, Tercos was it? After your actions earlier, it's clear as day that you'd rather kill us and watch us rot, than say a word to us."

Tercos gave a small smirk, but schooled himself before anyone could notice.

"But like it or not, we need you to cooperate with us." Rexxus finished.

Everyone stared at the warrior, dumbfounded. Seeing these looks, he elaborated.

"None of us have any idea where the hell we are or what happened to us, something which I suspect you have in common with us, right?" He asked the elf, who was defiant for a moment but begrudgingly nodded. "Right, well, the last thing that any of us remember is amassing to arms to defend our respective homes against Kuroinu. Is that the same case with you?"

Tercos gave Rexxus an ugly look, but complied. "More or less. I was with my comrade in arms Chloe. The two of us had just finished arming ourselves and were about to tear those dogs a new asshole! But..." Now, he looked worried. "After that, nothing. I can't remember a thing past that."

The others looked on, unable to not feel just a tiny bit of pity for the Dark Elf. Rexxus simply watched Tercos stew in anger and worry for a few minutes, before exchanging glances with the others. They all nodded in agreement after a moment and Rexxus turned to Drake, who was still holding onto the whip that restrained Tercos, and said... "Let him go, Drake."

A few seconds later, Drake sighed. "Fine, but if he tries anything, it's on your head Grimmborne."

With that, he untied the whip and in one swift movement, wrapped it around his torso like a bandoleer.

Now freed, Tercos slowly rose to his feet and craned his head up, staring hard into the eyes of the others. If his swords hadn't been confiscated earlier, he probably would have attacked again. But seeing as they had been, not to mention everyone had a hand on their respective weapons, Tercos decided to at least hear them out.

"Here's our proposition, Tercos Rekegath." Said Klaus. "If you agree to help us find out what happened to us, along with finding out where in Eostia we are and any other question that may arrise, then I swear on my honour as a knight, that we will help you find out what happened to your friend and queen.

"But!" Oxmuth interjected, drawing Tercos' attention. "If at any point you attempt to betray us, abandon us or stab us in the back, then…"

"Drake here gets to be creative, if you know what I mean~" interrupted Alaerth. He gestured towards Drake, who was fingering his whip with a savage grin.

Tercos considered his options carefully; on one hand, he could just decline the request and not do anything at all, but likely end up as a captive again and learn nothing of his mistress and friend's fate. On another hand, he could ignore the offer altogether and attempt another attack, and then get killed on the spot like a rabid beast. That only left option three.

Tercos struggled with himself for a bit, but eventually spat out… "I…I accept your offer."

The others nodded or smiled in acknowledgment and Rexxus held out his hand. Tercos looked at it in disgust at first, but then sighed and took it, shaking it firmly.

There was a tense silence after the handshake, when Rexxus presented Tercos with his swords. Tercos took them and looked over them, before dropping them back in their sheaths.

Say what you will about Dark Elves, but Tercos was a man of his word.

Once the moment passed, Oxmuth decided to speak up. " Now that that's out of the way, I can't help but bring up something that just occurred to me."

The others gave him questioning looks and Alaerth asked, "Yeah, and what would that be, big guy?"

"Where's Lupus?"

That caught them short. Come to think of it, no one had seen the male Half-Link ever since he'd helped subdue Tercos.

Everyone looked around them and Alaerth quickly spotted Lupus, who seemed to be mesmerised by something on the glass pillar in the middle of the room.

"Hey Runt!" Alaerth called. "Whatcha looking at over there?"

Lupus whirled around. "Huh? Oh, nothing Alaerth, just this weird button thing over here!" He responded, pointing to something beside him.

Around the bottom of the pillar was a waist high console, and on said console sat a hand-size hexagonal blue button, which Lupus was pointing at.

"I think we should press it." Lupus continued, and without a single shred of concern, reached out to push the button.

Klaus, who'd been attracted by the sound of shouting, paled when he saw what Lupus was doing. "Wait! Lupus No! We don't know what it cou…!" But he was too late.

The second Lupus pushed the button, the light in the pillar intensified with a loud thrum and the walls around them started to shake. Soon after, the walls began to shift and retract, the pattern seemingly random yet in some way organised.

Soon, the walls were completely gone, revealing a much larger room in their wake.

The group of seven took in the mountains of shelves that surrounded them, each one packed to the brim with various books and grimoires.

Klaus was instantly awestruck. "Amazing! It would appear that we've stumbled upon an ancient library, likely over several thousand years old! Oh, who knows what kind of advanced knowledge those pages could contain!"

Alearth whistled. "That's a loooooot of books!" Even when he craned his head all the way, he still couldn't see the tops of the shelves!

"Indeed…" Oxmuth's deep voice sounded behind him. Alearth turned around, to find the gentle giant perusing through a thick grimoire with an eastern symbol on the cover. "Very diverse in topics too. This one describes how the ancient eastern people would perform prayers and rituals."

Most wouldn't be able to tell, but Oxmuth was definitely exited to learn more about his priestess' culture.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" A loud cry echoed through the library as Lupus dropped from above, landing perfectly on Oxmuth's shoulders.

"Hey guys, check it out!" He yelled with a grin, waving a purple book in the air. "I found a book on Half-Link biology! This place has books on EVERYTHING!"

"I agree! I could spend months in here and not even manage to read HALF the books in this place!" Klaus was beside himself with excitement.

But as he reached to take a tome from one of the shelves, he noticed Rexxus walking along one of the isles, peering intently at the book titles.

"Uh, Rexxus?" Klaus called. "Might I inquire as to what exactly you're looking for?"

"A book on how to get the hell out of here!" Rexxus called back over his shoulder. "Or a map at least; this place could be built like a labyrinth, for all we know!"

Klaus just stared at his friend, dumbfounded. Only Rexxus would think of something like that.

"Oi!" Tercos yelled from the other side of the chamber. All eyes turned to him.

"If you humans are done gawking like a bunch of Orcs..." He stepped aside and pressed his hand on a pedestal behind him. In response, a section of the wall beside him folded away, revealing a doorway.

"...I think I found a way out!"

* * *

(The Bridge)

The group had traveled through numerous metallic hallways, trying to figure out where they were. They'd passed a few signs, but they were all written in those same confusing symbols.

Finally, after a little trial and error, they found themselves in an area that looked important.

A large, spherical room with five different levels, each one consisting of a walkway that spanned the circumference of the room, accessible by (unknown to them at that time) elevator. The only exception was the third floor (the one they were on), which also had a circular platform in the dead centre of the room suspended by a pillar from the bottom.

But the room wasn't what caught their attention, oh no. Most of the rooms walls were made of thick, transparent glass, and dominating most of the view through that glass, was a black empty void dotted with distant lights.

And there, right in front of them, was a large blue sphere with multiple green and brown shapes dotted about it. One of which, looked very familiar.

Alaerth was the first to speak. "U-uh, guys?" He stuttered, pointing at the sight before them. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't that look like…?"

"Eostia!" Finished Rexxus.

Everyone stared in shock, words escaping them. But then…

"INCREDIBLE! We're actually aboard some form of, of…SPACESHIP! This is unbelievable!"

…Klaus couldn't contain his excitement any longer.

"I mean, after reading so many books from ancient civilisations based on such subjects, I had theorised that it was possible. But, to actually be standing inside a functional spacecraft, let alone one that's already in orbit! I, I, I…!"

"Whoa KC!" Lupus shouted as he hopped onto Klaus' shoulders and slammed paper bag (that he'd pulled from who knows where) over his mouth. "Tone down the excitement buddy! I know it's pretty freakin' awesome, but we got other stuff we should be worried about!"

Still a little excited, it took a minute or two for Klaus to calm down.

"'Pant, Pant', O-oh Goddess, terribly sorry about that." Klaus shrugged sheepishly. "You know how I can be at times; when something unbelievable or amazing like this catches my eye, I just can't help but get overexcited."

Those familiar with Klaus and his habits just shook their heads with exasperated smiles. Tercos, on the other hand, gave the researcher a wary look.

"AHEM! Anyway…" Klaus examined the room before his landed on the platform ahead of them. "…I'd say that platform over there looks like it holds some significance. What say we give it a once over?"

Together, the group of seven walked over to the platform. But just as Oxmuth stepped from the walkway onto the platform, a low thrumming sounded out, freezing everyone in their tracks.

The walkway started to retract and fold away into the wall behind them, while at the same time the pillar beneath the platform started to open up.

From within, several large pieces emerged and started to slot together, until they had formed a large ring half as big as the room itself, and suspended by several spires that connected to the rooms walls.

As for the platform itself, the centre floor dropped away and a small series of steps rose up.

And for the coup de grace, the ring hummed with energy before the space within itself was occupied by a glowing bright light, which the platforms new steps lead up into.

Everyone stared in awe, not sure what to make of the site before them. They weren't given much time to speculate before the bright light faded, leaving an image in its place.

* * *

Chapter End.

* * *

 **(1) Think Blood Dragon armour from Dragon Age.**

* * *

 **Aaaaaannnnndddd, cliffhanger!**

 **Honestly, I was hoping to fit the whole thing in one chapter, but it was starting to get a bit too long for my liking, not to mention it was taking forever to get down.**

 **So, whatcha think?**

 **Whatever your opinion is, let it be known in the reviews: does this story have potential, or am I just wasting my (and by extension your) time?**

 **Either way, send in your comments, and I should have the other half, which includes some insight into the knights origins as well as the actual reformatting, finished soon.**

 **Oh! And a quick shout out to SoulEmbrace2010 and Omegas Prime, without whom I wouldn't have been able to put this together.**

 **Thanks a bunch guys!**

 **Until next time, Cheerio!**


	2. Transform and Transcend part 2

… **Wow, just…wow!**

 **Honestly, after the dismal reaction to my Total Drama Mutation story, I really didn't expect this one to be received so well.**

 **Man was I wrong. Thanks a bunch for all your support!**

 **Anyways, sorry for the wait, but while I already had part of this chapter down when I posted the last one, I still had a large bit to do before it was finished. Not to mention catching a few bugs that left me unable to write.**

 **But nevertheless, here it is, and I hope you enjoy it.**

 **So, without further ado, let's get it started!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own transformers or Kuroinu in any way, shape or form. All Oc's however, belong to yours truly.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Transform and Transcend, part 2.

* * *

(The Bridge)

 **The screens glare died down and showed two dark elves, both dressed in purple armour with silver trimming. One of them was a female with bronze coloured skin, platinum blonde hair tied into a ponytail with a large bang on the right side of her head, and hard red eyes. A small, coloured jacket covered her neck, shoulders and upper arms, while knee-high boots and a pair of gloves covered her legs and hands. Her armour however only covered her ribs and lower breasts, leaving her cleavage and stomach exposed, while her lower armour consisted of nothing but an armoured thong.**

 **As for her male companion…**

Tercos gawked. "I-It's me! Me and Chloe!"

Sure enough, right beside the now named Chloe was the spitting image of one Tercos Rekegath.

Drake looked at Tercos questioningly. "You know that dark elf?"

Still caught up in his surprise, Tercos nodded. "She's Lady Olga's servant and retainer. The two of us have known each other for years."

 **The image started to move, showing the two dark elves rushing down a hallway before running into a group of heavily armed men, each pair in a symbol of a black dog head above a sword.**

Rexxus' eyes narrowed. "I'd know that emblem anywhere, Kuroinu!"

"Right!" Tercos shouted. "That's the last thing I remember: meeting the charge of those damn mercenaries with Chloe backing me up!"

"Fascinating. It appears that whatever this device is, it's showing what happened to Tercos during his memory gap. In fact, it's possible that it may do the same for us!" Klaus speculated as he rubbed his chin.

With that piece said, everyone payed close attention to the image.

 **Tercos and Chloe were putting up a good fight, managing to maim and kill a fair number of the mercenaries. Eventually however, the sheer bulk of men proved to be too much, and the dark elf duo were disarmed and subdued.**

 **The image shifted to show the Dark Fortress' throne room, showing the two elves bound in chains and glaring daggers up at the throne, which was occupied by a tall, grizzled, muscular man with short hair, dark eyes and a crooked grin on his face.**

"Is that Vault?" Asked Klaus.

"That's him alright, I'd recognise that ugly mug anywhere." Drake replied, a notable hint of resentment in his voice.

Lupus shot his friend a mischievous smirk. "Aww~ Are you still upset because Maia has a crush on the guy? Poor Drakey Wakey."

Alaerth burst out laughing, while Drake lunged down and snarled at the Half-Link like an animal.

Rexxus shook his head in a mixture of amusement and exasperation at their antics. Noticing that Tercos looked confused, he elaborated.

"Maia is the shield princess that Drake serves under. When she left Kuroinu to join the Seven Shields Alliance, he followed suit and became her lieutenant because he had feelings for her. Feelings that go unreciprocated, thanks to her own crush on Vault."

Tercos 'ah'ed in acknowledgment, then turned his attention back to the ring.

 **Vault gave his men an unspoken order, and Tercos was suddenly grabbed by two burly men and hauled away. "Tercos, no** **! Let go of him, you damn scum!"** **Chloe cried out and tried move to her companion, but her efforts were in vain.**

 **Tercos writhed and struggled, but despite his efforts he** **was dragged through the hallways of the Dark Fortress, eventually coming to a chamber deep in the dungeons.**

 **A chamber** **filled to the brim with hungry looking Ogres.**

Oxmuth paled. "I may be just a simple priest, and know nothing about premonitions, but I can hazard a guess at what's going to happen next!"

Judging by the equally pale expression on Tercos' face, so could he.

" **Dinner time!" The thugs** **shouted** **, then tossed Tercos into the room without a second thought. As the elf picked himself up a group of shadows fell upon him, causing him to look up and see the faces of several drooling Ogres.**

 **Tercos looked scared at first, but quickly turned defiant and raised to his feet.**

 **The first Ogre lunged, and barely missed as Tercos hopped aside before ducking under a swipe from another one. As one Ogre came in jaws first Tercos flung his chains in the way, causing the Ogre to chomp through them and free the elf.**

 **Before he could take advantage of his freedom however, he was grabbed by the arm and lifted overhead by an Ogre that managed to sneak up on him.**

" **You miserable beasts! I am your commander!** **I was the one who led you to many of your conquests! Its thanks to me that you're this strong in the first place!** **Release me immediately, or** **I swear you'll all** **suffer the consequences!" Tercos snarled, but it was for naught; the other Ogres closed in, jaws dripping with drool. Tercos was soon blocked from sight by the hoard but spurts of blood and dismembered limbs flying from within the huddle revealed his fate.**

 **The Ogres had ripped him apart and feasted on his remains!**

Tercos stared at the now-blank 'screen' blankly, trying to process what he'd just seen.

"I-I-I was k-k-k-killed?!" He gasped in a half-strangled voice. The elf dropped to his knees, head low and gripped in his hands. "B-but, that can't be! How can I be dead?!" He yelled.

The others watched the elf break down, to shocked silent to offer any support. Even Alaerth was silent, any upcoming insults freezing on his tongue.

Then Klaus gulped. "Ah, gentlemen? Something occurred to me just now. It's pure speculation and possibly incorrect, but I may have a theory as to why we all woke up together.

While Oxmuth tried to reassure the near-catatonic Tercos (who didn't even yell at the 'filthy human' to release him), the others looked at the scientist enquiringly.

Rexxus however, also looked uneasy.

"Why do I get the feeling, old friend, that we're not going to like what you have to say."

A grim nod was Klaus' reply. "As always, impeccable instincts Rexxus." The scholar took a breath.

"As you all know, we awoke together in that library with no memory of how we got there, and the last thing we all remember is preparing for an attack from Kuroinu. Tercos was the same; he awoke on one of those altars, he had a massive memory gap, and remembered trying to repel Vault and his forces."

Klaus lowered his head and crossed his arms behind his back.

"So, given what we all just witnessed, there's one theory springs to mind: the reason why none of us can remember what happened to us is because, just like Tercos, we all… _expired!_ "

For a moment, there was silence. Everyone just stared at Klaus, the implications of what he'd said running through their heads, until Alaerth broke the silence.

"Pff, yeah right. No offence old man, but I don't believe that for a second." He said, putting on a brave face.

He pointed over his shoulder at Tercos, who was still dead to the world. "Just cause the elf bought it big time doesn't mean the rest of us did. I know for a fact that I'd never bite the big one so easily! I'm way too skilled for that to happen!"

Drake, who had turned away the second Alaerth open his mouth, was the first to notice that the screen was starting to show something again. Once the image had fully formed, he raised an eyebrow.

"Looks like we're about to find out if your 'skills' can measure up to all your barking, Arcturus." He called out, catching everyone's attention as he pointed at the screen. "Cause you're up next."

 **The image showed an open street with the castle of Feoh in the background. Alaerth had perched himself on a rooftop overlooking the street, using his crossbow to snipe any merc or monster in sight.**

" **Come on, ya brainless bunch'a big** **boneheaded** **bastards! Give me a challenge, why don't ya!" He jeered as he hit another green-skinned Orc between the eyes. Unbeknownst to him, an Imp was sneaking up behind him with a sinister grin. The Imp raised a knife…**

' _ **SCLOCH!'**_

 **Only to look down in dumb surprise at the short** **sword** **that had shanked him through the chest. He slowly looked up, just as Alaerth turned to look at him with a shit-eating grin.**

" **Thought you could sneak up on me eh? Tut, tut, tut, naughty boy." Alaerth scolded, waggling his finger at the Imp like it was a child.**

 **Then, he promptly threw the Imp off the side of the building and started shooting again.**

Alaerth grinned with pride. "Hah! Nice try, but nothing gets the drop on me, motherfucker!"

Lupus meanwhile was snickering to himself. "'Brainless bunch'a big boneheaded bastards'. HA! Nice alliteration!"

' **BOOOOMMM!'**

 **Suddenly, a massive explosion rang out from the east castle wall, drawing Alaerth's attention.**

 **Taking a second to snipe another Orc in the head (without even looking), he compacted his crossbow, slung it on his back and took off for the source of the explosion, running across the rooftops with the grace of a jungle cat.**

 **Eventually he arrived at the east castle wall, which had been blown open. Whipping out his crossbow and firing at rapid speed, Alaerth soon mowed down most of the opposition.**

 **Afterwards, Alaerth scanned the area for any survivors before noticing something. He hopped from the rooftop and landed in a crouch, before rushing over to the blown open wall. Lying just outside of the rubble was an old saggy-faced man dressed in nobleman's robes, with white hair that went down to his chin, a matching white moustache and a large reddish-brown hat.**

" **Weasley** **Beasley, is that you? Geez, hope you didn't break something old man."**

 **Weasley** **Beasley, or Minister Beasley of Alicia Arcturus' court,** **snarled at the nickname** **before quickly schooling himself. "Do not trouble yourself, lord Alaerth. You got here just before those filthy** **beasts** **could do anything more than breach the wall. But I'm afraid you have more important things to worry about!"**

 **The Minister's expression turned grave. "Some of them managed to infiltrate the fortress, and I overheard some of them say that they were planning to capture your sisters Nuns. Apparently** **,** **they're planning to do some…unspeakable things to them in the main courtyard. In other words, right in view of your sister!"**

 **Alaerth's carefree expression vanished, replaced with cold hard anger. "Big! Mistake!"**

 **He whirled around and took off into the castle, completely missing the sinister grin the Minister sported upon his departure.**

"Oh dear." Oxmuth said when he spotted that grin.

 **Five minutes later, Alaerth was perched on atop one of the ledges overlooking Feoh castles courtyard, frozen in place and staring at the scene below: six of his** **sister's** **nuns, tied up and suspended by a trio of ogres, stripped of their clothes and being molested by Imps.**

 **Most of them were crying out in protest, pleading for their release. But from their moans and lolling tongues, he could tell their minds were close to breaking.**

" **I'm only gonna ask one last time, you stupid bitch!" The Imp leader yelled up to someone. Following his gaze, Alaerth saw his sister, Alicia Arcturus, glaring down at the scene from atop the castle ramparts, with her two bodyguards right beside her.**

" **Either you surrender yourself to us and we let these bitches go…" he gestured to his cohorts, who started molesting the nuns anew and drawing a chorus of cries and moans. "…or we rape the hell outta these fine-ass holy cunts and impregnate them with our seed! It's up to you! HAHAHAHAAA!"**

 **Alaerth's eyes hardened as he pulled six throwing knives from his belt, then threw them with pinpoint accuracy…**

' **THUNK!' 'THUNK!' 'THUNK!' 'THUNK!' 'THUNK!' 'THUNK!'**

… **nailing every Imp that was molesting the nun's dead in the forehead, their sadistic glee frozen on their faces before they toppled to the ground in lifeless heaps.**

 **Capitalising on the dumb confusion of the other Imps and the Ogre's, he whipped his crossbow out again and picked off as many as he could before they could get their bearings.**

 **Within minutes, the only living things left in the courtyard** **were** **the nuns and the Imp leader.**

" **W-What?! What the hell was that?!" The Imp leader shouted.**

" **OI! SHRIMP!"**

 **The leader whirled around in the direction of the voice…and froze when he saw Alaerth pointing his crossbow at him.**

 **Alaerth's face was cold and hard as he said… "The only hole you're gonna find yourself in, is a hole in the ground!"**

" **NOOOOOO-!" 'THWOCK!'**

Rexxus admired the scene before giving Alaerth an amused look. "You know, if it weren't for that aggravating mouth of yours Alaerth, you'd make an amazing knight."

Alaerth's response was a cheeky salute.

" **Brother!"**

 **The sound of his sister's voice drew Alaerth's attention away from the now dead Imp.**

 **Up on the ramparts, Alicia gave him a fond but exasperated smile. "While I'm deeply thankful for your assistance, couldn't you have arrived a little sooner?"**

" **Ah come on, you know me little sis." Alaerth chuckled. "I always have to make a dramatic entrance!"**

 **Alicia's bodyguards, Jezebel and Lillian, giggled while Alicia just shook her head. "You know Alaerth, I wish you wouldn't act so juvenile all the time."**

 **Alaerth shrugged in response. "What can I say? It's part of my charm!" He winked at his sister's bodyguards. "Right Bella, Lily?" The two girls blushed, but also grinned and giggled in agreement. Both of shut up though when Alicia shot them a glare, which she then turned on her brother.**

" **If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times Alaerth; Don't flirt with my soldiers!"**

 **Alaerth just rolled his eyes and shrugged her off. "Anyways, I've picked off most of the meatheads outside, and I think I've dealt with all the parasites that snuck in. I'll just pick off any stragglers then head back out, alright?**

 **Alicia schooled herself and nodded with a small smile. "Understood. I wish you the best of luck in your battles, dear brother."**

" **Good luck lord Alaerth!" Jezebel called as she waved goodbye.**

" **Come back safe and sound, okay?!" Added Lillian.**

 **The male Arcturus grinned. "You know it ladies! See ya in my bed chambers when this is over!"**

 **With that, he jumped away back into the castle laughing, just managing to catch a glimpse of the trio of red faces atop the ramparts before they out of sight, one flushed with anger while the other two blushed with naughty thoughts.**

Drake snorted with contempt. "Man-whore." He growled.

"Virgin." Alaerth easily replied.

Drake growled but simmered down when he noticed the glare Rexxus was sending his way. Alaerth snickered and made a whip noise, which he promptly regretted when that glare turned on him.

 **The scene changed to show Alaerth sprinting through the castle hallways. He'd almost reached the breached wall when…**

" **Kyaaaaaaa!"**

 **He skidded to a halt when a sharp, feminine scream echoed through the hallways.**

" **That sounded like… Prim!"**

 **Alaerth instantly took off in the direction the scream came from.**

 **And when he arrived, he found his cousin, Prim Fiore, pinned against the wall with two pig-men, known as the Mortadella brothers, leering over her.**

 **Quick as a flash, Alaerth zipped up behind his cousins would-be rapists and aimed his crossbow and short-sword at their backs, causing them to freeze up.**

" **Hey boys," he flipped the safety on his crossbow off. "…is that any way to treat a lady?"**

"Uggghh!" Oxmuth palmed his face, groaning.

"What? What are you groaning about?" Asked Alaerth.

Oxmuth raised his head just enough to reveal an eye, which gave the sharpshooter a deadpan glare.

"Oh nothing, except for the fact that you just have to show off even when your cousin's life, and possibly her virginity, are at risk."

 **At the sound of the elder Arcturus' voice, the Mortadella brothers froze in place. On the other hand, Prim's scared face quickly morphed into an elated smile.**

 **Alaerth gave his cousin a wink and a comforting smile. "Be with you in a second Prim-prim." He said before turning his attention back to the sweating pigmen. "Now, either you walking ham-legs turn yourselves over to the guards, or I've just found myself a couple of new pincushion-."**

' **SLOCH!'**

 **Alaerth's words froze in his throat when I sharp agonising pain suddenly flared in his back.**

 **Fighting the cold numbness that was slowly spreading through his body, Alaerth looked down to find a sword sticking out of his chest right where his heart was, tinged purple and red with poison and his own blood.**

 **The sword was pulled out as quickly as it came and as Alaerth keeled over and darkness started to claim him, for faces stood out to him.**

 **Prim's expression of shock and horror, the twin smug grins of the mortadella brothers and above all, the smirking face of Minister Beasley, clutching the very sword that had just run him through.**

There was silence. The cocky and overconfident expression Alaerth had been wearing seconds ago had completely vanished, replaced by utter shock and dumb confusion.

Drake turned his head, giving the shell-shocked prince a look of dry humour. "I'm sorry, 'I'd never bite the big one'? I, or should I say _you_ , beg to differ you blowhard."

From there, the shocks only continued.

In Drake's flashback, he'd been able to put a serious dent in Kuroinu's ranks in Rad, killing tons of his former comrades. Unfortunately, tenacity can only get you so far and he was eventually captured. Then of all things, they offered him a chance to re-join their ranks, the incentive being complete ownership over Maia (a blatant lie)! Drake's response was to literally 'kill the messenger', which only resulted in his own death. The very last thing he saw before his death, was the absolute distraught on Maia's face.

With Oxmuth, he'd tried his absolute best to hold back Kuroinu when they invaded Thorn, doing an incredibly good job of it thanks to his past as a barbarian. Unfortunately, one man, no matter how big or how strong, is no match for an entire army of monsters; Oxmuth was eventually dragged down by two Oni demons, then held in place while every mercenary who still lived skewered him like an animal.

Most of forces that invaded Ansur were of the monster variety; Orcs, Minotaurs, Ogres, even a Cyclops or two. Lupus, and by extension Ruu-Ruu, had made a friendly competition out of who could bag the most kills, extra points for extra size. The fun and games didn't last however, and the two childhood friends soon found themselves bound in chains before Vault himself. When Ruu-Ruu refused to give in to Vault's demands, partially thanks to Lupus' encouragement, Vault handed Lupus to the biggest monster in his forces, a humongous Cyclops, who…well, let's just say Lupus found out exactly what Tercos had to go through and leave it at that.

Geofu never stood a chance; unlike the others Klaus was certainly no fighter, so when Kuroinu attacked Klaus could do nothing but provide support for his wife. But it turned out Geofu had the same problem as Feoh: traitors, in this case Klaus' father and Claudia's teacher, Grave Levantine! As if that wasn't bad enough, Klaus was later forced to watch as his own father _**raped his wife**_ right in front of him! Fortunately (or unfortunately), Klaus didn't have to watch his father release himself in Claudia…because he was BEHEADED before he had the chance!

Finally, thanks to Rexxus' strength and skill, Kuroinu wasn't even able to get in the front gate when they attacked Ken.

 **An Orc screamed for a split second before a familiar Warhammer smashed its head open, brain and bone fragments flying from the impact. The body barely hit the ground before said Warhammer was removed, reared back and swung again, sending the thug whose gut it slammed into flying.**

" **Huh! I think that might actually be a new record!" Rexxus commented to himself, idly blocking a blow form an axe before using it to cut its former wielder's head in half.**

 **Grimmborne had been fighting for close to two hours now and comparing the number of corpses on the ground to the ones he had yet to kill, he'd managed to take out around half of the Kuroinu's forces. Those two hours had certainly worn on the adventurer, but as long as his home was under siege, he refused to give in no matter the odds.**

" **Why won't this bastard die?!" a grunt shouted before he found a spear in his head.**

" **No matter how many we throw at him, he just won't go down!" screamed another, prior to being disembowelled.**

 **Similar cries of terror rang out as more and more fell, eventually causing the once vast army to dwindle away to just a couple dozen. With so little opposition left Rexxus finally had a chance to catch his second wind, leaning on his hammer while panting like mad.**

Klaus, who was still recovering from watching himself lose his head, gave his friend a shaky smile. "I-I-Impressive a-as always, R-R-Rexxus."

Rexxus, too ensnared by the screen, just gave Klaus a comforting pat on the back.

' **Come on Rexxus, just a couple more of them left.' His recovery was interrupted however, at the sound of a familiar voice.**

" **Well, well, well, impressive as always Grimmborne."**

 **Rexxus whirled around; standing right behind him, with a look of irritating confidence on his grizzled face was…**

"' **pant', 'pant', Vault."**

 **The mercenary grinned condescendingly. "Oh, so you remember me? I'm touched, truly I am. I never thought the famous Rexxus Grimmborne would ever bother remembering a simple merc like me."**

 **Rexxus didn't respond to the jab.**

" **I bet you're thinking to yourself, 'Why Vault? Why did you do this? What could possibly make you turn on the very kingdoms we once served?'. Well, here's your answer hero!"**

 **Vault started pacing to the right. "I've lost gods know how many men in this stupid fucking war, hell, just the mission to capture Discordia rid me of a ton of men! And tell me, what was the survivors reward for going through hell and back? Stupid gold that'd be gone in a matter of days!" The merc whirled to face Rexxus, his face a mask of cold fury. "Well I say, bullshit! We deserve WAY more for our struggles! And if you ask me, the right to fuck and have our way with any sexy bitch in this whole kingdom sounds just right! After all, if these bitches love showing off their goods all the time, it only makes sense that they should put them to proper use!"**

 **Vault gave the adventurer a wry grin. "You've got it better than most Grimmborne; you're the one that sexy MILF Celestine has a soft spot for!" Rexxus scowled at Vault's more than demeaning description of Celestine, but the mercenary didn't even notice.**

" **So, how's about it, old friend." Vault, who was now standing only a couple of feet away, offered a hand. "Why not give up on this pointless chivalry of yours and get yourself a piece of that tight Elf ass."**

 **Rexxus was silent as he took in Vault's cock-sure grin, then lowered his gaze to the merc's extended hand. Finally, he looked over at Ken, where the castle's balcony could be seen over the walls. There, looking at the scene from atop the balcony, was Celestine Lucross herself; with her back-length platinum blonde hair, her heavenly skin and her eyes that shone like the purest emeralds, she gazed down at the battlefield worriedly. Seeing that worry in the Elf queen's eyes, there was only one-way Rexxus could respond.**

" **I was wrong." he muttered, releasing his hammer…and taking Vaults hand. "…you're not so crazy after all."**

 **Vault grinned in victory, pulling Rexxus into a bearhug of comradery.**

"WHAT?!" everyone roared in unison, unable to believe what they'd just heard.

"YOU SCUM!" Drake snarled, trying to lunge for Rexxus only to be held back by Alaerth and Oxmuth. "You dare, you DARE betray Eostia?! I'll tear you apart myself?!"

Despite Drake's outburst and the dirty looks he was receiving, Rexxus remained silent, eyes locked on the screen.

 **Vault was about to congratulate his new brother in arms, before…**

"… **You're just BATSHIT INSANE!" Suddenly, Rexxus grabbed Vault by his armour and tossed him away, before grabbing his hammer and charging the fallen merc. Grunting, Vault ripped his great sword from his back and raised, only just blocking the blow that nearly caved his head in.**

Once again, everyone was struck silent. Rexxus however, just gave a smirk.

"You were saying?" he finally said, directing the question at Drake. "Never make assumptions Drake. The day I betray Celestine at all, is the day you consider Maia to be an ugly hag."

Drake blinked dumbly for a second, before lowering his head and muttering. "Right, sorry."

 **The two warriors struggled back and forth, trying to gain ground against their opponent, strength against strength, hammer against sword. Rexxus and Vault glared into each other's eyes, neither giving in to the other. But then suddenly, Vault's grimace of effort turned into a sly grin. Before Rexxus could react to his foes change in attitude…**

 _ **KSHACK!**_

 **His eyes widened as a burning spear of lightning somehow found itself in his back. Vault backed off, allowing Rexxus to drop forward onto its knees, cold numbness spreading through his body.**

 **Idly, he noticed someone step around him to stand by Vault's side: a bespectacled man with messy silver hair, a magic stuff in his right hand and a calm, yet sinister expression.**

 **Kin, Kuroinu's most powerful wizard, and one of Vault's top lieutenant's.**

 **Upon seeing the source of the pain in his back Rexxus gave a dry scoff, coughing up blood in the process. "Should've figured; you mercenary types were never the kind for fairness. If a dirty trick gets you what you want, you couldn't care less what you have to do."**

 **For some reason, Vault seemed oddly melancholic. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry things had to turn out like this Grimmborne. I gave you an opportunity to join the winning side and at least have a chance to 'sample the goods', but you just had to play the chivalrous fool routine."**

 **All melancholy on Vault's Face suddenly vanished in an instant. "Ah well, just shows you what loyalty to that elf bitch got you in the end doesn't it? But look on the bright side Grimmborne; you won't be alive long enough to see me turn your precious Celestine into my personal cock-sleeve!" With that, the mercenary marched off towards the city gates, his forces chuckling and mocking the fallen knight as they passed him by.**

 **When Rexxus finally collapsed to the ground the only thing that his fading vision was focused on, was the balcony of Ken castle. Seeing Celestine, the woman he loved, with her hands clasped around her mouth and her eyes flooding with tears of grief, the last words Rexxus managed to utter before passing were…**

"" **I'm… sorry…Celestine, I failed...Eostia. I failed…you."**

All eyes turned to Rexxus, waiting for his reaction. As expected, he was seething in silent rage thanks to Vault's actions and words, but beyond that, he didn't react that much at all.

After that, silence filled the room. Nobody said a word, nobody even knew what to do next. Eventually though, someone had to break the ice.

"Well," Lupus spoke up. "That's that, right? I mean, it's not like things could get any worse, right?"

Tercos nodded in agreement. "Surprisingly, I agree with the Half-link. We've already been forced to watch our utter, helpless and downright humiliating defeats." He shrugged. "What more could they hit us with?"

As if answering the Dark elf, the screen started glowing again as it shifted to a new image.

Drake gave the non-human duo a glare. "You had to say something, didn't you?"

* * *

It was horrifying. They all had no choice but to watch as those close to them were fucked into submission one by one…

Chloe being ploughed by Ogres repeatedly, until she relapsed into a drooling, cock hungry whore.

Olga attempting to summon whatever magic she had left to annihilate Kuroinu, only for her last chance to be utterly curb stomped by Vault's best wizard Kin, resulting in her being brutally gang-banged until she followed her retainer's fate.

Beasley breaking Alicia's will while screwing her like a pig, while the actual pig brothers used Prim as a breeding sow. Not to mention, Prim's mind being broken to the point that she joined Kuroinu, had herself turned into a shemale thanks to an ancient Amazonian tribal ritual, then constantly raped her cousin six ways to Sunday!

Maia had her heart twisted and torn out by Vault, before she was fucked and broken by the mutt himself. Later, she was sold off to a fat-ass noble called Michelle Pantielle, who treated her as a simple trophy wife!

Ruu-Ruu getting literally stuffed by monster cocks that outsized her own body, until all pain was replaced with shameless ecstasy!

Kaguya's seal of virginity being broken by two Oni's, then the shrine maiden getting fucked repeatedly until she craved dick and was turned into a _willing_ baby making factory, for the immortal sorcerer Shamuhaza's human-insect hybrids!

Claudia being raped repeatedly by Grave just to continue the family 'legacy', eventually becoming nothing more to him than a simple breeding cow. The only consolation was that Claudia, despite everything, was still holding on to her sanity.

And Celestine, betrayed by the very people she trusted and swore to protect, raped in public by her own citizens before being turned into Vault's personal whore.

All thanks to Vault, and his Kuroinu mongrels.

There was a slew of emotion in the room; rage, sadness, grief, betrayal. But above everything else, helplessness. "…Well, now what do we do?" Alaerth asked, quietly seething at the fate of his family.

"Tch! Nothing, that's what you fool." Drake snapped irritably. "As much as I want to tear something apart, what good would it end up doing? We're trapped in space, those we care about are nothing more than cum-dumps now, and in case you weren't paying attention, we all just saw what happened the last time we fought those damn dogs!" he thrust a finger at the screen to enunciate his point. Anyone could tell just by looking at his face, Maia's fate had hit him hard.

Acting uncharacteristically solemn, Lupus nodded in agreement. "As much as I hate to agree with Mr Sourpuss, he's right. What _can_ we do now?"

Everyone bore a variety of solemn looks and veiled frustration, but it was they'd all given up, except for one…

Rexxus looked at the group incredulously, shaking his head in disbelief. "What, that's it?! You're all just giving up without a second thought?! Not even going to try and find a way to fix this?!"

Tercos, who'd been silent for a while now, looked up and gave the knight a look of pity.

"Oh, just shut up and accept the facts human; there's nothing we can do, so just give up already."

As the Dark elf went back to wallowing, Rexxus' incredulity faded, replaced by a simple blank expression. He took one last look at everyone's faces, then about faced and walked towards the screen. About half-way there he stopped, and tightly grasped a spire that extended from the floor. When he looked up and saw the screen, which still showed Celestine's face as she was raped, his grip tightened until the metal screamed in his hand, drawing the rooms attention.

"You all may've given in to the reality that we've been shown and decided that there's no hope, but…"

Finally, his grip caused the spire to break off.

"As long as there's blood still running through my veins, as long as Celestine still lives and as long as Eostia still exists… I. Will Not! GIVE! **UP!** " With that, he threw the chunk at the screen in rage.

…and the instant the chunk contacted the screen, everyone's minds were blown away.

The image on the screen shattered like glass, revealing the sight of a shimmering deep space nebula in its place. Seconds later, the light in the chamber snapped on, revealing the massive advanced structure in all its glory.

"Incredible!" Klaus breathed in awe, his grief temporarily forgotten. "I-I think that's, the Oracle! I-In some of the ancient texts I've read, the Oracle was said to be a powerful artefact, that foretold the coming of the first civilisations to Eostia!"

A cautious Oxmuth took a step forward. "But, the Oracle is just supposed to be a legend, i-isn't it?"

Before anything else could be said, the entire chamber started to rumble. Suddenly, a teaming mass of strange energy orbs appeared in the middle of the Oracle, pulsing with the rhythm of a beating heart.

" **At long last! Eostia's new guardians have finally arrived!"** The strange mixture of voices resonated throughout the chamber, sending shiver down everyone's spine.

Before they say or do anything, a bright light shined down from the mass of orbs and enveloped Rexxus. Second later, Grimmborne's entire body started glowing.

"Ah, Rexxus? Are you, ok?" Klaus asked.

Rexxus didn't respond, his face completely stoic and his eyes glowing an otherworldly white.

" _ **Initiating download sequence."**_ He finally said in a mixture of his own voice, and the ones that had spoken earlier. Then without warning, the light completely enveloped him, and he vanished.

* * *

(Unknown)

When the glare faded and Rexxus could open his eyes again, his breath was instantly taken away.

He was floating in what looked like the void of space, a few chunks of rock floating a short distance away and billions of stars glinting from the black void. Far off, he could see a small globe of light that reminded him of the sun.

His observations were put on hold when in a flash of light, the teaming mass of bluish-purple energy orbs he'd seen on the screen appeared in front of him.

" **Welcome, Rexxus Grimmborne…"** a strange reverberating voice spoke.

The adventures head darted this way and that, looking for whoever or whatever had spoken. Then, in an epiphany, he turned back to the orbs.

" **I am Primus, the creator; father of all gods and goddesses and all races that ever lived."**

As he thought: the voice, or Primus, was coming from the orbs **.**

Primus' tone turned grave. **"Listen closely Rexxus, the actions of the mortal known as Vault, along with his group of cutthroats and traitors, have caused an uproar in the immortal pantheon.**

 **An uproar, that shall not go unpunished."** The creator paused for a moment before continuing.

" **I have broken my sacred vow to only create and observe, so that I can give you and your comrades, a second chance to save your home."**

Rexxus took a moment to digest the creator's words. 'So, this is how we were brought back! It was a literal act of a god! But, still…'

"How?" he asked out loud.

Primus didn't respond at first, or at least not verbally. Instead, the orbs that made up avatar flashed for a moment, before they started flying away like leaves in the wind.

Seconds later, Rexxus found himself racing through the stars after them, passing planet after planet, star after star, until he finally stopped at a planet that looked particularly lush. The orbs themselves kept going until they smashed into the planet with a dull boom. Before his eyes time seemed to hit fast forward, the planets years passing by in milliseconds, until Rexxus found himself gazing upon his home, Eostia.

Rexxus smiled at the sight of his homeland, but it quickly turned into a look of horror.

A massive black and red wave burst out from the far side of the planet, taking the shape of barking and howling dogs and then spreading itself across the rest of Eostia. The wave soon vanished as quickly as it came, leaving the planet's surface tainted in red.

So shocked by what he'd just witnessed, Rexxus barely heard Primus when the god spoke again. **"A great transformation awaits you, Rexxus Grimmborne; prepare to be, reformatted!"**

Suddenly the knight flew towards the planet, growing closer and closer until he found himself soaring through a tunnel, that seemed to lead down into the planet itself.

" **Your bodies will be rebuilt in the image of the mightiest race that came before you."** The voice of Primus spoke as Rexxus flew on. **"With your newfound might, the seven of you will put an end to the reign of Kuroinu."**

As the God spoke, Rexxus could feel his entire body start to go through a massive change; his skin and flesh turned into metal, his innards were replaced with wire and steel and his entire started to grow, both in height and in power!

" **Restore the balance,** _ **Grimlock.**_ **Transform your destiny."**

The planets core came into view, causing Grimmborne's new glowing red optics to widen.

" **Transform, and…transcend!"**

* * *

(Back on the Bridge)

Several minutes had passed since Rexxus had stepped into the light, and so far, there wasn't a single sign of him.

"Say Ox, do ya think big Rex is coming out at all?" Lupus asked Oxmuth. "I mean, he was acting and talking kinda funny right before he left. For all we know, we just watched him walk to his doom!"

The priest gave the Half-link a gentle smile. "Not to worry my young friend. True, I share your concerns on Rexxus behaviour, but he has always been quite the stubborn individual. I have faith that he'll be back among us in no time."

Alaerth, who'd been watching the Oracle since Rexxus' entry, narrowed his eyes when he noticed something moving in the light. When that something became visibly humanoid and gave off loud thuds with each step, they went from narrowed to wide.

"Heads up, look alive! Somethings coming out!"

With a resounding thud, the figure finally became visible.

He was around 30 feet tall and looked like a giant mechanical knight, though a few things stood out. Namely, the fact that he had orange highlights and spikes covering most of his silver armour, his hands looked a lot like massive claws, his shoulder pauldrons resembled the heads of draconic beasts and his head, which had a conical horn on it, bared two glowing red eyes that were staring right at them.

Everyone gawked at the towering being, some fingering their weapons in case of an attack, while the others were frozen with surprise. The only exception was Klaus, who upon randomly looking into the giants burning red eyes, noticed a familiar warmth and courage in them.

"Rexxus?" He asked. "Is that you, old friend?"

The figure was silent for a moment, but then said "Yes, it's me alright. But I prefer to go by _Grimlock_ now."

Nobody said anything for a moment, too amazed at what had happened to the adventurer. Eventually though, Oxmuth managed to find his voice.

"By the Goddess, Rexxus! What, in the sweet name of Eostia, happened to you?!"

Oxmuth's voice snapped Alaerth out of his own gawking. "Y-yeah! H-how the hell did this happen to ya, big guy?!"

Grimlock was silent for a moment, as if contemplating how to respond. "Let me put it to you this way…" he finally said. "If you want to get payback, to save all those we care about, to send those damn dogs straight to hell where they belong…!" He paused for a moment, then gestured behind him to the Oracle. "Then you must allow the Oracle to reformat you. Let it give you the power to do so."

Everyone gazed at the Oracle, taken in by Grimlock's words. Then, just as before, the light that spawned from the ancient artefact expanded, engulfing the entire room in pure white.

* * *

(A few minutes later)

Soon the process was complete, and everyone emerged from the Oracle.

Alaerth's new body was navy-blue in colour and was much slimmer and shorter than Grimlock. He had two beast heads on each shoulder that looked like a mix of avian and reptilian and had two wing-like capes trailing from either shoulder, he had two long tails dragging behind him and his helmet closely resembled a knight's helmet, complete with a horizontal blue visor over his optics. Upon emerging from the Oracle, he'd renamed himself as **Strafe**.

Klaus had green highlights on his armour, and his build was much stockier than Strafe's, but pretty much the same in height. His legs had indents on the sides that looked like smaller legs and two, 'wings' that resembled a tail split in half emerged from his upper back. Numerous plate-like spikes ran across his body, particularly on his shins, upper torso and 'wings'. Finally, his helmet closely resembled Strafe's, just with a slightly different shaped visor. Surprisingly, he'd chosen **Snarl** as his new name

Next up was Drake, or as he was now known, **Scorn**. His new body was lean yet muscular like a runner, and was completely blood red. As for his unique features, he had two strange objects hanging from the sides of his waist that resembled the lower jaws of a beast, two raised fins made of razor-sharp spikes on his shoulder blades, and a particularly sinister helmet. But the strangest part was, he didn't have a left arm! Instead, he had a long serpentine limb covered in spikes, that could only be described as a _tail_!

Then there was Oxmuth. His new body was the only one that matched Grimlock's in height and was mostly silver with a few ruby red highlights here and there. It was thick and bulky making him look like a towering juggernaut. Some key features included rib shaped spikes on his thighs, a thick belt that looked like a tail split in half and wrapped around his waist, and a hood that lead to a strangely shaped pack on his back. Strangely, he'd renamed himself as **Slog** , something that sounded more appropriate for a warrior like Tercos, than a priest like Oxmuth.

Speaking of Tercos, he'd chosen the slightly similar name of **Slag**. He was the most muscular of the group, nearly coming up to Grimlock's shoulders in height. His armour was mostly deep purple with silver accents like his old armour, with huge shoulder pauldrons with massive horns on them, numerous spikes decorating his body and an intimidating narrow visor on his helmet.

And finally came Lupus. While all the others had gained or retained muscle mass in their new metal bodies Lupus, now known as **Slash** , remained scrawny as ever and despite his new height, remained the smallest of the group. The main things that stood out on his cyan blue body were the green feather-like attachments on his chest, the sharp blades on his elbows, the small tail he was sporting and finally his feet, which (like some of the other's body parts) resembled the head of a dragon-like beast.

Grimlock looked over his new team, taking in how they adjusted; Snarl and Slog were intrigued by their new forms, marking down any details they could. Scorn was trying to adjust to his new limb but some of his cock-ups caused it to smack him in the face, much to Strafe and Slash's amusement if their laughter was anything to go by. The only one who noticed Grimlock's gaze was Slag who, upon crossing it, gave his new commander a nod and a thumb up.

"Alright everyone, listen up!" Grimlock called, getting everyone's attention. "Thanks to Primus and the Oracle, we've been given these new bodies and know everything we need to know about using them. Not to mention, how to use the recourses we currently have at our disposal." The towering knight grinned beneath his faceplate. "…and I think we can all agree on just how we're going to use them."

Firm nods and raised fists were his answer.

"Well then," Grimlock raised his hand behind his back, causing a long pole handle to sprout into his grasp. He then pulled the handle away, causing to expand into a massive, spiky Warhammer.

"…who's ready to get out there, rescue the Seven Shields Alliance, and send every one of those damn horny hellhounds straight to the deepest pits of the Inferno!

"YEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHH!" Everyone roared as one, brandishing their own weapons;

Slag unsheathed his dual swords, which were now double-pronged.

Slog pulled two huge halberds from behind his back and crossed them in a guard pose.

Scorn lashed out his tail-arm, causing it to extend and sprout several razor-sharp blades along its length and three claw-like hooks on its tip.

Slash threw his arms up and out popped two one-sided hatchets, which he expertly caught and started twirling, making them resemble buzz saws.

Strafe bent over, causing a cross between a crossbow and a blaster to eject from his back, which he caught, twirled and cocked in nearly one motion.

Finally, Snarl pulled on an unseen handle on his chest, causing the spikes on his chest to detach and reshape into a glowing battle-axe.

Seeing everyone's weapons drawn and ready for action, Grimlock raised his Warhammer and waved it over his team.

"Guardians of Eostia, united we roar!"

He then raised it high like a king's sceptre.

"Dino-knights! Transform, and rule out!"

Up on the wall, the light from the Oracle displayed the shadows of the newly christened Dino-knights. But as the sounds of grinding gears and shifting metal rang out, those shadow started to change shape! Legs twisted and converted to form snarling tooth-filled heads, arms reshaped themselves to form powerful legs, and torsos swivelled around and unfolded into tails.

With the transformation complete Eostia's new guardians, as one, announced their presence to the world!

" **ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRR!"**

* * *

(Ken, Throne room)

Vault grinned as he sat back in the throne of Ken's castle, which now all belonged to him, along with the rest of Eostia.

His plan had worked flawlessly; every single woman in the land, be that human, elf or otherwise, was now in their true rightful place: serving as dick sleeves to the men.

Hell, even the most powerful woman in the kingdom Celestine Lucullus, had fallen for Vault's plan, as evidenced by the fact that she was currently down on her knees, her sexy as hell body bare for the world to see while her gorgeous platinum blonde head bobbed up and down on his dick.

Admittedly though, there were a couple of things that didn't go according to plan. For example, when his former subordinates Drake and Maia were captured, Vault had expected the former to jump at the chance to re-join their ranks, especially if it meant getting a chance to screw the latter. Instead, the practically feral mercenary had literally killed the messenger, and had to be put down before he murdered any others.

'Ah well, just goes to show you.' Vault thought to himself. 'Loyalty and chivalry is just bullshit that gets you killed.'

His thoughts were interrupted as Celestine deep-throated his dick, the mercenary letting out a groan of pleasure as he came, flooding the Elf queen's throats with his cum.

Vault shoved Celestine away, a sick grin crossing his face when she swallowed his load. "Fucking great as ever slut!" He then got off the throne and strode to the nearby balcony. "Now go keep my seat warm; I want it nice and comfy when I shoot my next load up your ass!"

"Yes…Lord Vault…" Celestine weakly croaked as she slowly dragged herself to what used to be _her_ throne.

Vault, who had since reached the balcony that overlooked the city, didn't even bother to listen; he was too enamoured by the sight below.

Today, he had allowed his 'subjects' a chance to take any wench they fancied and screw them to their hearts content out in the streets. Man, and monster alike grunted in pleasure as they pumped away in their semi-unwilling partners, filling them with their dirty seed.

Only a few women still cried out in protest; by now, most of them had been fucked over and over so much, their minds were completely broken. Instead of crying out in pain and fear and begging for their torment to end, they screamed in pure ecstasy while begging for more.

Most would consider the sight as something out of a nightmare. To Vault however, it was a masterpiece.

He grinned in maniacal glee. "Finally, after so many years of careful planning and kissing up to that High Elf slut, my dream has finally come to fruition." He spread out his arms with Grandeur. "Eostia, or should I say 'Cuntry', belongs to me! And nothing, NOTHING, could possibly take it from me!"

Vault basked in his own 'glory' for another minute or so, before calming himself and preparing to address the crowd. However, before he could say a word…

He froze, eyes wide and jaw rigid, when he felt a sharp and cold shiver run down his spine, reverberating throughout the rest of his body.

"What the hell…?!" Vault muttered in confusion. He looked around the area, trying to see what had caused his sudden spell of unease. Upon seeing nothing, he soon blew it off.

…completely oblivious to the frozen surprise on Celestine's face back in the throne room.

Unknown to Vault but despite his best efforts to do so, Celestine wasn't completely broken; a small part of her deep down was still resisting. When Vault had felt that sudden burst of trepidation, that small part of her had a premonition…

Salvation was on its way, and it would be _**MERCILESS!**_

* * *

End of Chapter.

* * *

 **AN: Well, there you have it! The full second half!**

 **Hopefully, the other chapters won't take so long to get out, but with my free time constantly getting curveballs thrown into it, who can say.**

 **Btw, just to explain why I didn't go into detail about the other flashbacks, that's because I'll be explaining more about them in later chapters. So, if you want to know more, just stay tuned!**

 **Also, sorry if the descriptions aren't exactly top notch. They're not exactly my strong point, so if anyone thinks they can do better, power to them.**

 **Next chapter: Let's liberate some Dark Elves!**

 **Until next time, cheerio!**


	3. Lets liberate some Dark Elves!

**Whew, finally!**

 **Sorry for the long wait everyone. I'd meant to get this out a few weeks ago, but my dog knocked my laptop of my desk and it had to go in for repairs.**

 **If that wasn't bad enough, when I came in a week later to pick it up, THEY HADN'T EVEN SENT IT OUT YET!**

… **Anyway,**

 **Here we go, let the games begin!**

 **Just a heads up, I'll be writing these chapters similarly to SoulEmbrace2010, which means each shield princess will be rescued by their respective Dino-Knight. I will, however, be throwing a few curveballs in here and there, so keep an eye open!**

 **So, without further ado, let's get it started!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own transformers or Kuroinu in any way, shape or form. All Oc's however, belong to yours truly.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Lets liberate some Dark Elves!

* * *

 **(Blackthorn village)**

The village of Blackthorn was no stranger to hardships. That was a given, considering that it was in the northern territory, only a few miles away from the Dark Fortress. There had been multiple occasions where small armies of monsters had attacked, but thanks to the men of the village, along with some highly trained soldiers sent by the alliance, things were relatively peaceful for a time.

But that all changed with the uprising of a certain group of mercenaries. Now, most of the former soldiers of the alliance had either joined Kuroinu and turned traitor or remained loyal only to fall at the hands of their former comrades. Without the extra manpower, well, it was only a matter of time before the village felt like all the others.

Which is just what happened; when the latest band of Orcs raided the village, this time they had Kuroinu backing them up. Within an hour or two the entire population of the village, which consisted of all women and children and the few men that hadn't been killed yet, had been rounded up and held captive in the Main Square. The villagers huddled together, trying to distance themselves as far as they could from their captors. As they watched some of the women flinch away from the lust-filled drooling Orcs, some of which were already whipping out their dicks in anticipation, one of the mercs, Felix, turned to his friend Wyoming.

"Hey, quick question. How come we're keeping some of these guys alive, huh? We need _real_ pussy man, not the meta-whatever kind!"

"Metaphorical, you mean." Wyoming replied. "Not sure, but I think it's something to do with the boss testing something. He noticed some of these bitches go full-on-whore, a hell of a lot quicker when you screw them right in front of their husbands. So, we're testing to see if that works here."

"Okay, that part I can get." Felix replied. "But what about the brats? The girls I can get, but what about the boys?"

Wyoming gave him an annoyed look. "What do you think, ya fucking dumbass! We need to keep our own numbers up, or the bitches could revolt against us! Not to mention…" His face grew a dark smirk as a gesture to the Orcs. "We need to keep those big fucks fed somehow, don't we?"

Felix gawped. "That is sick and twisted man!" He yelled, but then his own face turned dark. "Though then again, so are we!" The pair laughed cruelly, and fist bumped.

As they spoke one of the Orcs, a large one wearing thicker armour and a skinned bear head to mark it as chief, approached the captives with its eyes locked on one in particular: an attractive young woman with shoulder length navy blue hair, amethyst purple eyes and like most woman in Eostia, a massive pair of tits. The most eye-catching feature though was her slightly swollen belly, indicating she was about four or five months pregnant.

"See one that ya like Yama?!" Felix called out when he took notice. The Orc only responded with a nod and a grunt, not taking his eyes off the young woman. When he pointed her out, she flinched away in fear while one of the men, the leader of the village, held her close.

"Oh, look at that!" Wyoming remarked. "Looks like she's the chief's wife, and pregnant to boot! Nice choice big guy!" The Orc leader wasn't listening anymore. Instead, he reached out and grabbed the poor, ignoring her screaming protests and pulled her away from the group.

"NO!" Yelled the village leader as he bravely, yet foolishly, tried to make the Orc release his grip. "I won't let you! Get your filthy hands off my wi-!" ' _WHACK!_ ' His efforts were in vain; Yama easily smacked the poor man away with a backhand, knocking him into the other prisoners. With his annoyance out of the way, the grinning and drooling Orc whipped out his monster of a cock and tore off the poor girl's clothes, leaving her huge tits, her bulging belly and (most importantly to him) her tight snatch completely visible.

The girl's struggles grew as the Orc line his dick up with her snatch. "No, please no! C-can't you see I'm pregnant?! If you shove that thing inside me, you could kill my baby!" Unfortunately, her pleas fell on deaf ears.

The sick duo grinned in anticipation but right as Yama was about to impale the woman on his dick, likely crushing her baby in the process, there was a loud droning and a flash of green light, causing all to turn away shielding their eyes. When the flash subsided, and they looked at the source, their jaws dropped.

What could only be described as a massive flying ship appeared in the sky!

The ship was made entirely out of grey metal, with several strange markings decorating its body. It was incredibly long and shaped like a stretched out 3-D oval. At The rear end, a large tail-fin like structure extended with two stabiliser wings jutting out from each side that were tipped off with additional tail-fins. On either side of the ship were three large cylindrical machines that were firing out jets of flame, which somehow seem to be keeping the ship in the air. Finally, right at the front of the ship was a large sphere made of glass which was probably the bridge. (1)

With the ships unexpected appearance, both man and monster alike were completely caught off guard, stupefied by the site. In fact, Yama was so distracted, he didn't even notice as the village leader snuck over and pulled his wife to safety.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Wyoming cried out, fumbling with his sword as he tried to regain his bearings.

"Do I look like a damn scholar to you?! How the fuck should I know?!" Felix shouted back, equally dumbfounded.

The pair's shouting snapped Yama out of his gawking, his face quickly filling with rage at the 'thingamabob', as he called it in his head, that had interrupted his fun. After snapping the rest of his kin out of their own trances with a load guttural roar, he pulled a battle-axe made of dragon bone from behind his back, pointed it at the ship, and bellowed…

"Throw the STIIIIIIIIICKS!"

Hundreds of spears flew right at the ship, but they all pathetically bounced right off its dense hull and reinforced glass with faint tinkling sounds. When the utterly useless barrage ended, one of the more stupid Orcs shouted, "Yeah!"

Felix and Wyoming just gave a dull stare, then facepalmed in unison.

* * *

 **(Unknown ship, the bridge)**

Inside the ship, a pair of tall armoured shadowy figures with glowing eyes watched the Kuroinu's pathetic attempt to attack them on a large holographic screen.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. Did they really think throwing a bunch of sticks at the ship would bring it down? I'm having a hard time believing that these stupid beasts were ever a threat to us." One of the figures, one with a jagged blue visor and a long tail-like arm, muttered incredulously as he gestured at the scene.

The second figure, who was sitting in some kind of command chair yet remained nearly as tall as the first, mentally agreed with his friend. Out loud however, he said… "Regardless, I think it's time you headed down to the warp-drop chamber; don't want to be late to the party now, do you?"

The first figure gave an unseen savage grin. "Hell-fucking no! Time to butcher some bastards!" With that he walked off to parts unknown, the second figure sparing him a glance before turning back to the screen.

* * *

 **(Blackthorn)**

A few minutes had passed by since the 'barrage of stupidity', but even though everyone but Yama had braced themselves for a retaliation, the ship hadn't responded at all. It simply hovered in the air in the same place where it had appeared.

Felix and Wyoming, who had just managed to get over their 'associate's' dumbass move, stared up at the floating vessel in confusion.

"So, is that thing gonna to do anything at all, or what?" Felix asked.

Wyoming shook his head in exasperation. "Why is it every time something happens, and you don't know the answer to it, you ask me? I don't have all the answers you know!"

Before Felix could respond, a loud humming sounded from the ship and a bright light shone from beneath it. All of Kuroinu's forces braced themselves and turned away when that light suddenly shot down as a beam, striking the ground before widening into a cone. A few of them dared to look at it and were struck silent as a silhouette became visible in the light. After a few more seconds, the light subsided.

…revealing the towering form of Scorn, blood red armour gleaming in the sunlight and tail-arm flexing in anticipation as he glared down at them menacingly.

"I'm only gonna say this once…" He snarled, the savagery in his voice sending a shiver down their spines. "Get lost or get scrapped! Your choice!"

Now, when most people are threatened by a giant demonic metal knight, they would do the smart thing and heed his advice. Yama the chopper, on the other hand, who was known among the Orc tribes for not only his savagery in battle, but also his tendency to rush into things without thinking, instead did the incredibly stupid thing.

He hefted his axe, bellowed in war-cry and charged (completely forgetting to pull his pants up).

In response to the half-naked Orc chief charging at him, Scorn gave an almost evil grin beneath his helmet. 'Just as I was hoping you'd do, you stupid beast.'

When Yama jumped up to bring his axe down in an overhead chop, Scorn easily sidestepped and let the Orc sail past, burying his axe shaft deep in the ground. The Orc chief furiously tried to yank his axe out of the ground, leaving his rear end completely exposed.

Seeing a perfect opportunity, Scorn reared his tail-arm back, and sprouted a vicious looking spear blade from the tip.

"You horny dogs are so fond of screwing women against their will? Let's see how much you fucking like it, when someone shoves something up YOUR ass!" With that, his arm shot forward and skewered the Orc right up his asshole!

Yama gasped in pain and shock as Scorn's tail pierced through him, cleaving through his organs like a hot knife through butter! The last thing the Orc chief saw before death took him was the tip of the spear bursting up from his mouth, choking what little life remained out of him!

Scorn held the corpse of the Orc chief on his tail-arm like a skewered pig for a minute or two, before whipping his arm out and allowing the corpse to slide and fly off, landing with a sickening thud at the foot of the masses.

The villagers stared at the body with shock and awe, while the mercs just stared in pure horror. As one, all eyes turned to the hulking figure of the Dino-knight, whose arm was still dripping with the Orc's blood.

"That, was a bad move." Scorn snarled. It could've just been their imagination, but some parts of his armour seemed to be… shifting.

And then, he _transformed!_

His legs reshaped themselves until they went from thin and humanoid, to muscular and three toed. His head sank into his torso, which then swivelled on an axis for a few seconds before stopping sideways, his tail-arm now directly behind him while his left arm, which had snagged the jaw-like ornaments on his waist, faced out in front of him and reconfigured itself into a crocodilian head with glowing red eyes. His waist folded back until the base of his legs were in line with his torso, which then sprouted two long clawed arms. For the grand finale, three rows of long, sail shaped spines sprouted from his back, running from the base of his new neck to the base of his tail.

He'd turned into a giant, blood red, vicious looking Spinosaurus!

His transformation complete, Scorn turned his now crocodilian gaze toward his soon-to-be victims, who were all quivering in fear from the murderous aura the horrifying beast gave off. That fear only tripled when Scorn gave them a terrifying grin that showed off every single one of his sharp gleaming teeth.

" **Better hope your bite measures up to your bark!"** He growled, his voice now much gravelly. **"Cause otherwise, extinction is** _ **imminent!**_ **"** Then, with a bloodcurdling roar, he charged.

As they watched the blood-crazy giant robot dinosaur rush in to slaughter them, Felix turned to Wyoming for the final time and calmly asked, "We're fucked, aren't we?"

This time, Wyoming had the answer. "Yup, right up the ass."

What followed, could only be described as pure, bloody, **carnage!** "

* * *

 **(Ulysses, the bridge)**

Back on the ship, which was known as **The Ulysses** , the lights on the bridge brightened to reveal the second figure, Grimlock.

The Dino-Knight leader was still sitting in his command chair, observing his new second in command at work. His helmet was retracted revealing the human face of Rexxus Grimmborne beneath, the only change being his eyes, which were glowing a bright ruby red.

While for the most part the former knight was completely impassive to the fate of Scorn's victims, there were a few downright grizzly scenes that caused even the battle-hardened veteran to wince and glance away.

Behind him, the door to the bridge shifted and fell away, to allow Strafe to step through. Like Grimlock, his helmet was folded away to reveal Alaerth's face, only his eyes glowed a bright blue instead of red. Grimlock, hearing the door opening, swivelled his chair around to greet his comrade. "Strafe! Finally, back from reconnaissance, eh?" He commented dryly, an eyebrow raised.

The former prince gave his leader a sheepish grin while rubbing the back of his head. "Okay, okay, so I was a little late getting back. Sorry, but when I was on my way back from the Dark Fortress, I got attacked by this pack of adolescent wyverns. I had to fling one of them into a mountain and slam another two's heads together before the flying pests got the message and pissed off."

"Really?" Grimlock asked sarcastically. "And you're certain it's not because you made a few side stops along the way to, oh I don't know, pick off any members of Kuroinu you saw as you were flying over?" Strafe's response of slumping in embarrassment was all the answer he needed. The Dino Knight leader rolled his eyes. "Relax, it's not that big a bother. The only real issue is that Scorn got bored as hell waiting for you to get back." Grimlock turned his chair back around to watch the screen again. "… and we all know what happens when Scorn gets antsy."

Curious, Strafe walked down the walkway to his leader's side and looked at the screen…just in time to see Scorn, still in Dino mode, pin an Orc down with his foot and grip its head with his teeth, before violently ripping its entire spinal column straight out, blood and flesh flying everywhere! At the same time his tail snapped out and grabbed a fleeing merc by the ankle, who screamed and begged for mercy only for his cries to turn into dying strangled gasps, courtesy of getting impaled on the Spinosaur's middle sail, all three of which were practically decorated with corpses!

His face swiftly turning green, Strafe cringed in disgust. "Oh, dear goddess! Now that just isn't right! Even for that savage psycho, that is sick and wrong!"

Grimlock looked at him, bemused. "Are you joking? We both know this is just par for the course with Drake." He said.

"Yeah, but hasn't he ever heard of the word 'Overkill'?!" Strafe refuted while throwing his arms up. "Besides that, considering he tends to be an absolute beast in the training room, not to the fact that he spends more time in Dino mode than any of us, I'd say he's taking the whole 'inner beast' thing a little too far!"

Grimlock sighed but he couldn't refute the flyer's words; ever since his re-formation Scorn had been acting far more bloodthirsty on the battlefield, practically executing his opponents in the most brutal ways you could imagine. Scorn was still more than competent as a second-in-command but regardless, Grimlock knew he'd have to have a chat with the former merc at some point.

"Let's put that aside for now." Grimlock said as he broke that train of thought. "Strafe, you go and round up the rest of the Dino-knights, then get everyone down to the war room. I'll head down in a second and meet you there. Once Scorn finishes his business, we'll get the meeting started." The knight's eyes glowed brighter as he narrowed them. "It's time to get Operation: Elf Extraction underway."

* * *

 **(The war room)**

About half an hour later Grimlock, Strafe and the other Dino-knights aside from Scorn were assembled in a large circular room, known as the war room, waiting for their missing comrade. Each one of them was passing the time differently: Strafe and Snarl were standing by a nearby terminal, the former explaining the details from his reconnaissance while the latter uploaded those details to the holographic-interface table in the middle of the room.

Slog's massive form was sat in one of the many chairs surrounding the table, though it seemed only barely able to hold his weight. Sitting on the massive knight's shoulders was Slash, who'd grown so bored from waiting that he'd fallen fast asleep, using Slug's head as a pillow.

Slag was leaning against the wall away from the others, silently overlooking over the room but tapping his foot impatiently. Finally, Grimlock was standing right beside the holo-table, silently sifting through the data as it was received.

On a side note, just like Rexxus and Alaerth, every Dino-knight had their helmets retracted, revealing their human (elf in Tercos' case) faces beneath.

This continued on for a couple more minutes before finally, the door shifted open and Scorn waltzed, a downright pleasant grin adorning his face. Grimlock gave his second-in-command an exasperated glance. "Have fun?" He asked.

Scorn's pleasant grin only widened. "Oooh, mercilessly!" He practically purred. "I think it's safe to say that I'm satisfied… For now." At the last part his grin went from pleasant, to savage.

"What the hell took you so damn long human?!" Slag snapped, throwing an irritated glare at the former merc. "Surely it couldn't have taken you this much time, just to slaughter some moronic mercenaries and brainless brutes, could it?!"

Scorn gave him an ugly glare. "If you must know, you pointy eared punk, I took the liberty of taking a decontamination shower before I came here. Would you prefer I showed up smelling of blood, guts and likely shit?" When Slag returned Scorn's glare but didn't respond, Scorn smirked in satisfaction. "I didn't think so."

"Alright, settle down everyone, we've got business to attend to." Called out Grimlock, and everyone promptly stopped what they were doing and took their seats at the table.

Everyone promptly took their seats and Grimlock's face turned serious as he got down to business. "Dino-knights, as you all know, we have spent the last few days since we were reformatted getting used to our new bodies, by liberating various villages across the northern region." He paused. "But by now, I think we can all safely say we've learned everything we need to know for now, am I right?"

"Get to the point already Grimmborne!" Slag snapped suddenly. After being forced to wait for Scorn to show his ugly mug for what seemed like hours, the former dark elf was in no mood for Smalltalk.

Grimlock just threw the Vanguard a quick glare before getting back on point. "The point is, the time for picking off small fries is over. Now, it's time to finally begin our real mission." The Dino-knight leader gave his comrades a feral grin. "Our next target, is the Dark Fortress!"

Those turned out to be the magic words; the instant he heard them, Slag dropped his irritated scowl and replaced it with a look that could only be described as eager. No surprise there, considering how long he'd been waiting for this day. 'Finally!' The vanguard thought to himself. 'Soon Lady Olga, Chloe. Soon, you and the rest of our people will be free!'

While Slag was busy with his thoughts, Grimlock continued. "This time, we can't just rush in and scrap any asshole we see like we've done with the villages; we'll need to plan this one out a little." He gestured to Strafe and Slash, who stood up cue. "To that end, I sent Strafe and Slash to scout out the fortress so that we know what we're dealing with. Show us what you found out boys."

With a grin and salute, Strafe waved his hand over the table, causing a 3D hologram of the Dark Fortress to appear. "Alright, listen up metal heads. We've got two sets of good news, and two sets of bad news." Strafe explained, then nodded at Slash to get him to speak. With a cheeky grin of his own, the scout complied.

"Good news number one is, we found your girlfriend Tercy!" Slash shouted, the joking comment breaking Slag from his train of thought. As soon as he registered the girlfriend comment, he threw an ugly scowl at Slash. "Ooh, somebody looks a little touchy." Slash chuckled, completely unaffected by the glare. "Careful Tercy, if the wind changes your face will get stuck like that, then you'll have to change your name to Scowl!"

Strafe burst out laughing and even Scorn released a few mirthful chuckles. Snarl tried to stifle a snicker with little success, while Slog simply gave an amused smile. Slags only response was to turn his irritated glare into an enraged one; he looked like he was only one step away from lunging at the grinning scout with his swords drawn. Before he could however, the sound of a throat clearing drew everyone's attention to Grimlock.

"Amusing Slash but get to the point already. There'll be plenty of time for fun, games and teasing later, but this situation calls for utmost seriousness."

"Uh, right. Sorry boss." A chastised Slash replied. "Like I said, we found that Chloe girl. Whenever they're not busy fucking her brain to mush, they keep her locked up in one of the higher security dungeons."

As he spoke, he pointed to a lower section of the holographic castle, a small section being highlighted he pointed. "Problem is, she was too heavily guarded to rescue her myself. But I'm sure it won't be a problem for a big bad warrior like you, right Slag?"

The Dino-knight in question didn't respond verbally, but the confident smirk on his face said enough.

"Then we have the first set of bad news." Strafe then took over. "Hate to break it to break it to you Slag, but we couldn't find heads or tails of Discordia anywhere. Looks like they moved her to another city, along with a few of the other dark elves." Strafe's face was full of remorse, and those who knew the former prince could tell he was being genuine.

Besides glaring at Strafe for not showing his queen proper respect, Slag didn't really react beyond looking disappointed. Internally however…

'Damn! Just when I fought I could rescue both of them in one fell swoop!'

Grimlock frowned in contemplation. "Anything else? Perhaps when the best time to strike would likely be?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot! That's the second piece of good news!" Slash cried. "I managed to eavesdrop on some of the guards; looks like most of Kuroinu's forces will be bunched up inside the castle's main hall in three days' time. When that happens, the rest of the castle will be so empty, it'll be way too easy for Slag to charge his way through. Heck, by the time he's reached the main hall, those poor sons of bitches won't even know what hit 'em!"

Grimlock nodded with a satisfied smile and Slag, for the first time in a while, grew a vicious smirk.

But apparently Strafe wasn't so relieved, for good reason. "Which, once again, leads us to the bad news." He spoke up with a grimace. "The reason why the castle's main hall will be so packed in three days' time, is because those sick fucks are planning to use every dark elf left in the kingdom in a massive orgy, with Chloe as the main event!"

The second Strafe finished talking, the rage in the room became so intense you could practically feel the heat.

Scorn was growling like an animal, his tail-arm flexing and sprouting blades at random points.

Snarl was absolutely aghast, some of the plates decorating his body were even turning red with anger.

Slogs face was stony and unreadable, but with the way his armrest was creaking and groaning under his clenched fist, it was obvious how he felt.

Yet despite the various outbursts from everyone in the room, Slag barely reacted; all he did was lean in close, stare Strafe dead in the eye and ask with a frigid voice… "And by main event, you mean…?"

"…I mean," Strafe answered after a moment, bracing himself for the inevitable storm. "… that they're planning to use her as a breeding cow for the Ogres."

Instantly, Slags face went white with horror and he dropped his head to face the floor, shaking in denial. Most of the others gave in looks of sympathy, but that soon turned to shock and wariness when Slag raised his head again.

His teeth were gritted and bared, his eyes had gone from blue to glaring red and judging by the heated glow and smoke coming from the crevices in his armour, he was just about ready to tear something apart.

Seconds later, his helmet snapped down into place, his visor just as red as his eyes, and he whirled around making to march out of the room. But before he could get more than a few steps though, the head of a familiar Warhammer barred his path.

Following the handle, the enraged vanguard's visor met the red eyes of Grimlock, who had engaged his own helmet. "Calm down Slag." The Dino-Knight leader said in a warning tone. "I can understand your rage but if you just go charging in weapons free, there's a chance you could put Chloe and all the other dark elves at risk."

"Fuck off Grimmborne!" Slag snarled back. "My closest friend is on the verge of losing whatever sanity she's retained and turned into a brood cow for those damn beasts, and you expect me to just sit and wait for it to happen?! Not a chance!" Normally, Slag would've listened to his leader's words, knowing that despite their differences, Grimlock knew what he was doing and had a very good point. However, in his enraged state, logic wasn't exactly the first thing on his mind.

Blinded by his rage, Slag reached behind him and unsheathed his swords, holding them in a threatening stance. "So, get out of my way, or I'll cut you down where you stand!"

With Slags declaration, the two warriors stared each other down; Slag's gaze filled with rage and frustration, whereas Grimlock was calm and collected.

Meanwhile, some of the others had whipped out their weapons in response to Slags outburst; Strafe pulled out his crossbow, Scorn's tail-arm had converted into a large energy cannon and a pair of twin barrelled blasters had popped out from Slogs shoulders. And all three of the aforementioned were aiming their respective weapons at the incensed former elf.

There was silence. Nobody dared to breathe as the two warriors glared at each other. Then, after what seemed like hours, Grimlock spoke.

"You know I'm right Slag; even underneath all that rage and aggression, you know that charging in headfirst will only make things worse." Grimlock said calmly. "While you would likely make a massive dent in Kuroinu's forces, you're also just as likely to kill many of your own kind in the process. Just try to calm down and try to think things through rationally." He narrowed his eyes as he noticed Slag was about to protest again. "And before you try and use Chloe as an excuse, don't forget… _everyone in this room is in the same boat that you are._ "

Slag kept up his glare for a moment, but eventually he released a frustrated sigh, retracted his helmet and lowered his swords.

"… Alright… I get it." He muttered lowly with his head bowed. "Sorry, Grimlock. I just, can't stand the thought of my dearest friend, being used as a breeding sow for those abomination. It makes me sick just thinking about it."

With the situation under control, the others lowered the weapons and relaxed. Grimlock retracted his own helmet, before placing a comforting hand on Slag's shoulder, causing the Vanguard to look up at him.

"I understand how hard this is for you, Slag. Just from seeing how you reacted to Strafe's report, I can tell that this Chloe girl means more to you than just a friend." Slag retracted his own helmet and stared at his leader. "The way you defend her so readily, how much you worry about her, and how far you're willing to go if it means she's safe." Grimlock explained. "It's almost exactly like how I am with Celestine."

Realisation dawned on Slag's face. "Wait, you mean you…"

Grimlock gave an amused smirk. "What did you expect? Nobody can spend years being on a first name basis with that woman, and not feel _something_ for her." He said. "In fact, if it weren't for the fact that I'm just a simple adventurer with nary a drop of noble blood, while she is a goddess reincarnated, I'd have probably tried to court her long before now."

Snarl, overhearing that last part, couldn't help but give an exasperated roll of his eyes. _'By the goddess! No matter what form you take Rexxus, you're still oblivious as ever to Celestine's feelings towards you.'_ The scholar thought to himself; the way that Rexxus and Celestine interacted with each other had always reminded him of what he and Claudia used to be like before they married.

With Slag satiated for now, Grimlock turned his attention back to the others.

"Alright, here's the plan. First, we move Ulysses into position over the Dark Fortress, then wait three days for our moment of opportunity. Strafe, when that day comes, I want you up in the air and keeping an eye on things. The moment you even suspect that the 'festivities' are about to begin, you let us know immediately."

"Aye aye, captain!" The former prince snapped to a salute, crossbow cocked and all.

"Slog, Snarl," Grimlock continued, facing the two in question. "How far along are the regeneration chambers, did you manage to get them working yet?"

The regeneration chambers were a set of machines located in the Ulysses' med bay. The way they worked was, once a subject in need of healing of some sort was placed inside, the chambers would fill up with a restorative bacta-like fluid. This fluid would proceed to heal any injuries, cure sickness and ailments, and even restore a damaged mind to its original state, all the while providing the occupant with a steady supply of oxygen and nutrients. The Dino-Knights had discovered the med bay, and by extension the regeneration chambers, while mapping out the ship, but the chambers were offline for some reason. Slog and Snarl had been fairly busy lately, trying to get the chambers back into working condition again.

Speaking of which, Snarl and Slog shared a look before the former answered. "Well, the machines themselves are all working to perfection, but we still have some software to run through before they can be safely used."

"Not to mention," Slog added. "Each of us have come back from our respective 'stress relief sessions' with barely a scratch, so there is no way of knowing whether or not the chambers will have any effect."

Grimlock hmm'd to himself for a moment. "Alright, we still have three days until the mission. See what you can do to get them working before then." The pair nodded.

"And me?" Slag spoke up.

Grimlock raised a bemused eyebrow. "Like you have to ask! Once we drop you off, make your way inside the fortress and make a B-line for the main hall. Then, tear the scrap out of any Kuroinu forces you see, confirm the condition of Chloe and any other dark elves you find, then call us down." Once he was done, the Dino-knight leader gave Slag a challenging look. "Think you can handle all that on your own?"

Slag said nothing at first, only staring at Grimlock with an unreadable expression. "Sir…" he finally said, before growing a confident smirk and readying his blades.

"It'll be my genuine pleasure!"

* * *

 **(Three days later, the Dark Fortress)**

Despite the fact that Olga Discordia had been captured long ago, the effects of her magic were still evident in the Badlands. The trees were still rotted and crooked, the earth looked like it was scorched with ash, and the air itself tried to poison you with each breath you took.

The only safe haven in this twisted nightmare, was the Dark Fortress: the former home of the Dark Elf Queen herself.

But after she was overthrown, and her people enslaved, the ones that owned the castle now were the men and monsters of Kuroinu.

Currently most of the Dark Fortress' hallways were mostly empty, most of the inhabitants having gathered in the castles main hall for tonight's 'breeding event'.

But the main hail itself was another matter altogether: two long tables ran down the length of the room on each side, filled with food and drink of all kinds and every seat taken up by a Kuroinu mook, who were already guzzling down on anything they could grab. A shorter table was set up right in front of the throne at the end of the room, with a small chair set up just beside the throne itself.

Seated in the throne itself was an elder man with grey hair in a ponytail and red eyes, with a red coat featuring a yellow undershirt and black neckerchief. His name, was Sir John Mandeville.

Despite his title of nobility however, Mandeville was anything BUT noble. He was known as an infamous slaver, breaking the minds and wills of countless people (mostly women), all for the sake of business or his own twisted pleasure.

Many years ago, one of his many victims just so happened to be the mother of Olga's retainer, Chloe. There was even a rumour that Mandeville was Chloe's father, due to how many times he'd raped the poor woman. Which meant that once Chloe was born, she was instantly branded a slave and eventually raped by the sick bastard, just like her late mother.

When one of Olga's raid parties, led by Tercos himself, had rescued the young elf girl from his crutches, Mandeville had sworn that one day he'd have Chloe back in his grasp. And now, thanks to Vault and his dogs, that's just what happened.

Back to the present, Mandeville leaned on the table with his fingers laced and grinning in sick pleasure as several dark elf girls, Chloe included, were carried into the room by some of the mercenaries, who'd already lost control of their lust and were now plunging their dicks into the girls as they carried them.

Mandeville allowed the men a few more minutes of pleasure, playing close attention to the 'bitch in heat' look on Chloe's face, before deciding enough was enough. "Alright gentlemen, you can have some more fun with these bitches later. Right now, I believe we have a ceremony to attend to."

The men groaned and shouted in protest, claiming they hadn't finished yet, but a firm look from Mandeville made them drop their complaints and set the girls down in the middle of the room.

While most of the men walked over to one of the tables lining the sides of the room, one of them walked up to the main table when Mandeville sat and took the chair next to him. This particular merc, just so happened to be one of Vault's lieutenant's.

As the lieutenant sat down and started helping himself to the food, Mandeville glanced at him and asked, "Are you sure you made certain that there will be no interruptions tonight, Lieutenant Drisk?"

"Oh definitely!" the now-named Drisk replied before taking a bite from a chicken bone. "I've got several groups of my guys roaming every corridor in the castle, with strict orders not to disturb us until the dawn arrives. Trust me, nothing could possibly ruin our entertainment tonight sir."

Mandeville nodded and leaned back in his chair. "Perfect. I've waited a long time for this day, and the last thing I need is any interferences." With the knowledge of the guards being on high alert Mandeville felt safe and secure, feeling like nothing could possibly get the drop on him at this point.

The thing about most guards though… most of them never, ever, look _up._

Hovering in the air outside, high above the Dark Fortress, was a bizarre winged creature. It was the size of a small building, featuring a massive wingspan with a shape similar to a dragon's. It had two short legs that each ended with massive razor-sharp talons, and two long tails with sharp barbs at the ends, trailing in the air behind it.

But there were two features that stood out more than anything.

Number one, it's entire body seem to be made of navy blue metal, yet it was still somehow capable of staying in the air.

Number two… It had TWO HEADS! Its neck completely split in two at the base, each split-off leading up to a large avian head, both of which sported a pointed crest at their backs, and long curving beaks filled to the brim with sharp, needle-like teeth.

This creature was Strafe, in his own beast mode.

Giving his wings a slight flap to stay airborne, Strafe's heads scanned the scene below them through the window, each moving independently from its twin. While the right head's eyes scanned the mercenaries for any sign of activity, the left head kept its own eyes locked on the Chloe and the other Dark elves. Then, after a few minutes had passed, he spotted what he was looking for: a group of Ogres, all wearing disgusting lewd grins and sporting raging boners, entering the main hall.

The left head butted the right and drew its attention to the group. As soon as the Ogres were all inside the main hall and in plain view, the heads looked at each other and nodded.

"This is Strafe, calling Ulysses. Come in, Ulysses." The left head said. "I spy with my four little eyes…", "Big Ogres with big boners, time to mobilise!" The right head finished, both of them sniggering at their little rhyme.

* * *

Back on the Ulysses, which was cloaked and positioned just outside the fortress, Grimlock once again sat in his command chair on the bridge, with Snarl manning communications from a terminal on the level below.

When he received Strafe's message, Snarl deadpanned. "Really, Alaerth? Would it really pain you to show just a little maturity for once?"

After a moment of lamenting over the flying Dino-knight's immaturity, he shook his head to reassert himself. "Grimlock, Strafe just reported in! It's time to begin the mission!" He called up to his leader.

Grimlock nodded to show his acknowledgment and pressed a button on the armrest of his chair, opening a comm channel to the lower levels of the ship. "Slag, it's time." He said. "Are you ready?"

Down in the lower levels, Slag stood alone at the end of a hallway, the door right behind him and a large pit at the far end. "Born ready!" he snarled, flexing his arms in anticipation. "I'll squash those fuckers like the insignificant pests they are!"

" _Warp-jump is warmed up and ready."_ Snarl announced over the intercom. _"All systems go for ignition. Launch in 3, 2, 1, GO!"_

Slag's helmet snapped into place as he charged forward, then jumped straight into the pit without any hesitation. The shaft of the pit started to widen as he descended, and in response Slag's entire body started to grow with it, going from his original size to well over 30 feet in height. Just as Slag started to approach the bottom of the pit his entire body glow blue, and vanished…

… reappearing seconds later in a flash of blue light, just outside the Dark Fortress' entrance. Slag landed with a muted thud that shook the earth slightly, then rose to his feet and pulled out his swords.

"Let the slaughter begin."

* * *

On the other side of the gates, two mercenaries named Karl and Barry stood watch. Barry, besides shivering a little from the creepy vibes the fortress seemed to emanate, seemed quite content. Karl on the other hand looked about ready to burst a blood vessel.

For a few minutes there was silence before Karl turned and said, "Dammit, it's just not fair man! Here we are, stuck out here in the dark while all the other guys are up in the main hall, screwing dark elf bitches to their hearts content! What about us, huh?! Where's our free cunt?!"

Barry rolled his eyes in exasperation; this was the fifth time Karl had whined about their job tonight, and it was starting to get on his last nerve.

"Like I said the past few times Karl, we'll get a chance to take our fair share of elf pussy later. For now, we just need to grit our teeth and-."

 **SHINK!**

A loud sudden noise cut Barry off mid-sentence. He jumped in fright before reasserting himself, eyes darting everywhere as he searched for the source of the noise.

"W-what the hell was that?!"

Karl didn't respond, at least not in a normal way. "B **aaRh** h!" He rasped, sounding like he was gasping for breath.

Barry gave his fellow watch-man a skewed look. "Say what?" He asked. He idly noticed that for some reason, Karl's face was deathly pale, and his eyes were bloodshot.

"B **a** a **Rr** FL **aRr** Gg **g!** " Karl rasped again. It seemed like he was trying to say something, but for some reason was choking on his own words.

"Bar flar wha? What the hell is the matter with yo-?" **SCHLOCK!**

Barry was cut off once again, this time when the head of a massive blade suddenly punched its way straight through Karl's chest, making him freeze in shock from the sight. Before he could get his wits about him and react any further, the blade suddenly lunged upwards, cleaving Karl's upper body clean in two! "KAAAAAAARRRRRLLL!" Barry screamed in horror.

" **Ba** aa **a** ar **ryy** y." Karl finally gasped out, before his upper half peeled in two like a banana peel and fell to the ground in a twitching dead heap, spilling organs and blood everywhere.

Barry shook with shock and fear, unable to fully comprehend what just happened.

"Wha-wha-what the he-." And for the third time in a row, he was cut off. The giant blade that had just sliced his comrade in half was joined by a twin. Both then proceeded to make absolute mincemeat out of the gate, which stood nearly 50 feet high! The strikes were so fast that by the time they were done, the gate still stood upright, not a single piece out of place. That was soon fixed when it was kicked down by a gigantic metal boot.

Despite the numerous pieces of the gate dropping to the ground around him, one of which crushed Karl's remains as it landed, Barry didn't pay any attention. He was too busy shitting himself in pure terror at the sight of the giant purple and red metal demon, that stood where the gate used to be.

As Slag took in his surroundings, feeling a small sense of comfort at the sight of his home, he picked up the smell of shit just below him. Looking down, he noticed the terrified Barry quivering at his feet and scowled. "Disgusting human filth!" He snarled, then reared his leg back, and kicked Barry away. His scream lasted for literally a second before he smashed into a nearby wall, though the sound was still enough to draw the attention of some of the other nearby guards.

A small force of monsters charged around the corner of another hallway, weapons raised and bellowing, prepared for almost anything. Keyword being 'almost', because the moment they laid eyes on Slag they froze in their tracks, eyes bulging in shock and disbelief. Some did so simply because of the sight of the towering knight, but in the case of others, it was because even if he looked nothing like how he used to, they could tell from just his intimidating aura that the being before them, was none other than their former general.

And he. Was. PISSED!

Slag instantly picked out some familiar faces in the crowd, the mere sight of them causing is already palpable rage to increase even more. "Well well well, if it isn't the wretched traitors who abandoned my queen, orchestrated my death, and allowed my closest friend to be turned into a cock hungry whore!" The trembles of the legion of monsters only increased as with every word he spoke, the crevices in Slags armour glowed and steamed, just like they did back on the ship. "And I. Hate. TRAITORS!" With that final snarl, Slag transformed.

As he put his swords away, the sides of his torso detached and reshaped into a pair of front legs. Then his arms folded together and combined into a ribcage, while his massive shoulder blades moved forward and brought the new legs into place. At the same time, his helmet sank into his torso and his shoulder plates closed together, forming the head of a three-horned beast, with a shield like frill behind its head and cruel tusks sprouting from its lower jaw. Finally, as he sank gown to his knees (which had sprouted clawed feet), his legs folded into shorter but stockier hind legs, and his back extended into a long, spiked tail.

The giant metal triceratops opened his new mouth and bellowed out his existence.

" **GGRRRAAAAAAAGGGHHH!"**

The monsters were given barely any time to react before Slag charged, galloping at full speed and horns lowered, ready to skewer them like stuck pigs! The first of them, an Orc with a bone cudgel in his hand opened his mouth to scream, but only ended up getting his gob instantly filled with Slag's nasal horn. The momentum of the Dino-knight's charge caused the Orc's now double-mouthed corpse to fly back into the ranks, knocking down several of the others like dominoes. Those others soon joined their fellow monster and those who weren't skewered by Slag's horns as he charged at them, were unceremoniously squished underfoot like pitiful insects.

Any who weren't directly caught in the charging triceratops' path didn't get much of a reprieve. Once he'd pierced his way through the centre ranks Slag halted in his tracks and shook his head, causing the numerous corpses that had collected on his horns like pineapple skewers to fly off, painting the walls red with their blood. Then he turned around, and anything close to him that wasn't smashed into the walls by his tail, were disembowelled by his horns when they slashed right through them.

Some of the less intelligent of their numbers, unknowingly followed in the footsteps of the late Yama and charged the metal dinosaur while bellowing war cries. The results of their 'efforts'? History repeating itself when Slag skewered most of them with his horns, used their bodies to smash even more of them into the walls, floor, ceiling, everywhere!

Within minutes, all that was left of the reinforcements was a bloody hallway, filled to the brim with corpses that were either squashed, skewered or ripped apart.

Slag stood at the end of the hallway, admiring his handiwork. His body appeared to be more tinted red than purple now, no doubt thanks to all of the Orcs' blood and numerous intestines and other guts hanging from his horns.

Snorting and shaking his horns free of their 'decorations', Slag turned around again and marched off down the hallway. "Well, that relieved some stress." He said to himself. "But enough messing around, time to do what I came here for…" If possible, Slag's face grew even more fierce, his march speeding up into a steady gallop.

"Just hold on a little longer Chloe, I'm coming for you!"

* * *

 **(Castle, Main hall)**

Meanwhile in the main hall, the 'festivities' already well underway. Numerous men and monsters sat at the two tables, their hands occupied with either food, drink or forcing the head of some poor dark elf girl down on their dicks. Side note – not a single one of them was wearing any clothes.

And every single one of those men were cheering like the pigs they were at the scene going on in the middle of the room. A group of Ogres, in all their grotesque glory, were driving their filthy dicks into the mouths, pussies and assholes of even more dark elf girls. Some of them, if they didn't have a mouthful of cock, were still coherent enough to try and cry out in protest. Most however where already long past that point, with their eyes rolled back into their heads and tongues lolling and drooling, crying for more.

And right in the middle of a group, between a girl being gang-banged by two of the brutes and another Ogre having two girl's fellatio him, was Chloe.

The blonde-haired elf was sitting on top of an Ogre with its dick impaled up her ass while it spread open her pussy lips, allowing a thick steady stream of cum to pour out. At the same time, another Ogre was stuffing his own prick down her throat, causing her eyes to roll back.

Mandeville grinned as he took in his former slave's pain and twisted pleasure, with only the anticipation of tonight's main event stopping him from taking part personally. Eventually however…

"Alright gentlemen, I think that's enough for now!" He called out with an easy-going smile, getting a chorus of groans and complaints in response. "Now now, I understand your disappointment, but my cause is perfectly justified. After all," his smile quickly went from pleasant to malicious. "…I believe it's time we moved on to what we all really came here for. Wouldn't you agree, Kresh?"

Right on cue, a towering figure stepped out of the shadows of the room. It was an Ogre, but it was several times taller than the rest of its kind and instead of a tiny pair of horns on its head, it had large curling antlers like a stag. The towering beast known as Kresh was drooling like a hungry animal, with its dick (which was as big as Chloe herself) fully erect.

As he approached the other Ogres that had been fucking Chloe backed away, cowing in fear and respect from the Alpha Ogre. They then lumbered off to find another dark elf to play with. Kresh himself barely noticed them, his attention firmly locked on the blonde haired, red eyed Elf.

Chloe, in the midst of her cum-filled ecstasy, noticed the Alpha Ogre's approach and started shaking in anticipation. Mentally however, the last tiny scrap of her sanity wept at the sight of its likely demise.

Finally reaching the girl, Kresh dropped down to his knees and gripped Chloe's legs between his thumbs and forefingers, positioning the giant tip of his dick at her slightly gaping entrance. He reared back to shove it all in at once!

 **BAM!**

… Only to be interrupted when the doors to the room slammed open, allowing a single grunt to rush in, slam the doors shut behind him, lock them tight and brace himself against them, completely white with fear and panting like his life depended on it.

Mandeville was livid. "What's the meaning of this!" He snarled, casting a fierce glare at the Lieutenant.

In response, the Lieutenant death-glared at the merc and called out, "What the hell, you idiot?! I thought I gave express orders NOT to disturb us tonight!"

Normally the grunt would be shaking in his boots at his superior's enraged face and tone but right now, something else had terrified him far, far more so.

" _Hah_ … _hah_ …big…big… _whoo_ big…!" He panted out, much to everyone's confusion.

The Lieutenant looked at him in bewilderment. "…What?"

"Big…monster…!"

The Lieutenant raised an eyebrow in confusion. His eyes wandered over to Kresh, whose attention was half on the still delirious Chloe and half on the panicking merc. "You mean Kresh?" He asked. "Okay yes, he's a big monster and you noticed, good for you. But what does that have to do with you barging in unannounced like that, huh?"

Exasperation joined fear and exhaustion on the grunt's face. "No…not…that! Out there!" he gasped, pointing to the door behind him.

Mandeville rubbed his nose and groaned. "Is this buffoon going to take all night about this? I for one, would like to get back to our entertainment if you don't mind!" The other Kuroinu grunts murmured in agreement and started turning their attention away, returning to their food and pleasure.

The panicked grunt desperately tried to get his words out. " _hah_ …big monster…chase…big monster chase…!"

Now the Lieutenant was beyond annoyed. "For fuck's sake's, just spit it out already!" He bellowed, accentuated by slamming his fist on the table.

"BIG MONSTER CHASE MEEEEE!" The grunt finally belted out, right before he was knocked off his feet when the door suddenly bulged out with a huge bang, like something had rammed into it from the other side.

Everyone jumped, some even falling out of their chairs in surprise. The collective thought ran through everyone's mind.

' _What the hell was that?!'_

A few seconds later the door banged again, this time with two visible dents appearing near the top. The grunt shot up from the ground like a bullet, quivering in fear. "Oh goddess, it's already here!" He screamed and tried to run from the door. "Everyone, run for your li-!" He never got a chance to finish before the doors were slammed again.

 **Bang!** _ **Crash!**_

This time, the force of the impact caused the doors to break right off their hinges and collapse right on top of the fleeing grunt, throwing up a huge cloud of dust. The mercs, ogres and even a few of the elves covered their eyes to protect themselves from the smoke and debris.

Once it was over and the dust had more or less settled, Slag slowly and methodically marched into the room. He cast his burning red gaze across the room, practically burning into the soul of any who dared to meet it. Casting his gaze down and noticing the wriggling arm of the grunt trapped beneath the door, he grew a dark smirk.

"Excuse me." He pleaded sarcastically, before pressing down on the door hard and squashing the grunt beneath into paste, leaving only his twitching arm intact. Turning his attention to the rest of the room, three things stood out to him almost immediately.

The towering and dumbfounded Kresh staring at him in confusion.

Mandeville shaking like an earthquake in fear along with most of the Kuroinu.

And most importantly, Chloe's twitching form lying in the middle of the room.

His eyes narrowed even further, steam bursting from his nostrils. He pawed the ground for a moment then charged full speed ahead, ploughing into the still gawping Alpha Ogre with a thunderous bang! Kresh barely had a chance to react to the sudden burst of pain he found himself in before the momentum of Slag's charge sent him flying!

The Lieutenant screamed in terror when the oversized monster went sailing over the Dark elves heads and flew right towards the head table. Or more specifically, right towards him!

With a thunderous **SMASH!** , the oversized Ogre crushed the Lieutenant, and most of the table, under his giant ass. Then his head smacked into the wall behind him and he slumped back in a daze, stunned from both the attack and the landing.

Mandeville shook in shock and fear, staring at the spot right next to him where the Lieutenant once sat, now nothing but a slowly growing puddle of blood coming from beneath the stunned monster.

"You have two choices you filthy swine!" Slag growled, drawing the attention back to himself. "Step away from those girls right now and I'll only _partially_ unalive you. Ignore me…" He gave a harsh stomp, cracking the ground and crushing the twitching arm beneath him. "…and you're all shish-kebob!"

In the minutes that followed Slag's demand, the only sounds that could be heard were the panicked whimpering of the less composed Kuroinu mercs, the moans of the still-delirious Dark Elves and Slag's heavy panting. Once those minutes passed however, Mandeville gained a sudden burst of courage (read: stupidity)

"Y-you… you… I don't know who or what the hell you are, but you dare try to order us?! To order ME?!" Mandeville snarled. "Men! Deal with this abomination this instant! Show him the cost of interrupting our pleasure!"

Most of the mercs snapped out of their terror and took up arms, charging Slag from all angles. Predictably however, they didn't show any form of tactics whatsoever. Sure some of them tried to flank the Dino-Knight to attack from a better angle but overall, they all just rushed in like a bunch of brainless monkeys. Slag's eye twitched in annoyance when he felt they're ineffective attacks strike at his armour but besides that, he didn't respond to the attack at all, which encouraged the mercs into dropping their guard a little.

Just like Slag wanted.

When four mercs came at him from behind, Slag lashed out with his tail sent them flying. The sudden strike shattered the skull of one of them while another was slashed badly by one of the spikes on Slag's tail, causing his guts to spill everywhere when he landed! The sudden attack left the other mercs frozen in surprise, giving Slag the perfect opportunity to lunge forward and skewer many of the ones in front him on his horns. After a while the Ogres got the nerve to avenge their Alpha and went on the attack themselves, only to meet similar fates; one threw a punch which Slag caught in his jaws, then swung the Ogre around to use him as a make-shift hammer, slamming him into many of his brethren and squashing even more of the mercs. Eventually the Ogre's arm couldn't take it anymore and ripped clean off, causing the Ogre to fly off mid-swing and go soaring straight through the window, screaming in pain.

Mandeville quivered in fear and rage. Things had been just perfect moments ago yet all of a sudden, this beast showed up out of nowhere and started wrecking everything! He was brought out of his thoughts when Kresh groaned beside him, sitting up slightly and rubbing his head. Mandeville's eyes lit up. "Yes! Yes! On your feet you dumb beast! Quickly, before he comes after me next!" The slave trader ranted frantically.

Said ranting was just what the oversized monster needed to get his wits about him. Kresh pulled himself up with a groan (revealing the bloody smear that used to be the Lieutenant) and shook his head. His vision cleared just in time to watch Slag crunch down on the arm of the last remaining Ogre besides himself, then toss it into the air and let gravity impale the beast on his horns. Kresh growled in rage and pulled himself to his feet, before he let out a bellowing war-cry and charged.

Drawn to the sudden bellow, Slag shook off the remains of his latest victim and turned to face the oncoming Ogre. _'Hmph. Finally, a challenge.'_ He thought to himself as he pawed the ground. A moment passed, before he too charged.

When the two beasts met, Kresh' superior size and strength compared to his brethren made for a surprising twist. Instead of being bowled over or skewered, the Alpha Ogre grabbed the Dino-Knight by his horns and held him in place, forcing both parties to try and overwhelm the other through pure strength.

Oddly enough however, Slag was pleased by the turn of events.

"Heh, that's the spirit. You know that strength and savagery of yours was always something I admired about you Kresh." Kresh paused for a moment at Slag's compliment, but then shook it off with a snarl and redoubled his efforts. All that did was put a smirk on the Dino-knights horned face. "But there was always one little problem of yours that I could never pound out of you…"

Without warning Slag's head split in two, his horns forcing Kresh' arms apart. Kresh was caught by surprise and didn't even have a chance to react, when a pair of metal arms sprang up and nailed him in the face with a double uppercut! The oversized Ogre reared back in dazed pain while Slag's robot mode stood to his full height, which was several heads taller than Kresh.

"You always leave yourself open for surprise attacks!" he finished with an unseen smirk. Unfortunately the blow didn't daze Kresh for long. All too soon did he shake of the dizziness, grab a nearby piece of table and charge again with the makeshift weapon. Regardless, Slag remained unconcerned. "Not to mention that the moment you get surprised, any semblance of strategy abandons you and you become as brainless as the rest of your brethren."

Slag's criticism only further enraged Kresh, who roared in fury and swung the table like a club, only for Slag to easily side-step the blow. Before the Ogre could react, Slag grabbed him beneath his arms and lifted him into a suplex, smashing him into the ground head first!

With his opponent grounded and once again stunned, Slag rose to his and pulled out his swords. Once they were in hand, he flipped the both into a reverse-grip and raised them overhead. "This, is for making a meal out of me!" Slag roared, before plunging his swords down.

Kresh bellowed in pain when the blades pierced him, then screamed even more as Slag lifted them up again with the Ogre still impaled on them. Then, with a heave of effort, Slag ripped the Alpha Ogre in two, his entrails trailing between his two halves!

Slag watched the light fade from his former lackey's eyes for a moment, then unceremoniously lowered his blades and let the Ogres remains slide off with a sickening **SCHLOCH!** He scanned the room for any more potential threats (read: targets), but not a single one remained from his onslaught. Slag nodded in self confirmation, then turned his attention to the main priority of the attack: The Dark Elves.

They were all still huddled together in the middle of the room. Those who still awake watched him approach with awe and fear while others took advantage of their reprieve to fall into blissful unconsciousness. Slag however was only focussed on one of them; Chloe was still conscious and, unfortunately, still delirious. But as Slag came to a standstill over her, his presence not only seemed to calm her but also sparked a flicker of recognition in her eyes.

Slag gently knelt down beside his old friend and shrank back to his normal height, surprising the other Dark Elves. Their surprise turned into full-on shock when his helmet retracted to reveal Tercos Rekegath's face. "It's alright Chloe, it's all over. All of those bastards are finally dead. Now take a good long rest; goddess knows you deserve it."

Subconsciously registering his words, Chloe's eyelid drooped and she slowly slipped into a deep sleep. "I suggest the rest of you do the same." Slag advised the other girls, snapping them out of their stupor. "I can only imagine what depraved acts these beasts have wrought upon you."

A few moments later, each of the girls followed Chloe's example and started drifting off one by one. One of them however stayed awake long enough to say. "G-goddess bless you, L-lord Tercos. Thank you s-so much." With that, she too drifted off.

Slag gave a melancholic smile, then his face turned stern again and reached up to his ear, activating his comm unit. "This is Slag to the Ulysses. All hostile forces have been eliminated. I repeat, all hostiles are dead and the Dark Elves are secure and awaiting pick-up."

" _Roger that Slag."_ Snarl's voice responded. _"Slog will be down shortly to evacuate the girls and get them to the re-gen chambers, so just sit tight until he arrives. So, mind if I enquire as to the Dark Fortress' current state?"_

Slag raised an eyebrow. "Meaning?"

" _Meaning, is it still in one piece? Grimlock was planning on making the place into a staging ground for us, provided it survived your assault of course."_

With an exasperated roll of his eyes, Slag replied. "Relax human, the Fortress is still hospitable. A few dents in the walls here and a few missing doors there but other than that, nothing that can't be easily repaired."

" _Good to hear. Now before I forget, have you managed to deal with priority 3?"_

Slag smirked as he spied something out of the corner of his optic. "As a matter of fact, I was just about to do so. Thanks for bringing it up."

In all the confusion Mandeville, who was downright terrified by now, was hoping to slip away unnoticed and get out while Slag was preoccupied the Elf girls. That hope was burned to ash when one of Slag's giant swords slammed into the wall right in front of him, nearly slicing the end of his nose off. Mandeville stumbled back with a fearful gasp, only to back into something hard and metallic right behind him. Sweating bullets and white with fear, the slave trader looked up into the glaring blue visor of a fully sized Slag.

 **"Where do you think YOU'RE going?!"**

* * *

Meanwhile, just outside the Dark Fortress, Strafe was still hovering in the keeping an eye on things. His left head had its magnified sight locked on the main halls window, keeping an eye on Slag as he rounded up the Dark elves.

The right head on the other hand was scanning the area around the dark fortress, keeping an eye out for any surprise guests or would be stragglers.

And lo behold, he found one. A lone figure was slowly limping away from the fortress, leaving trail of blood in his wake. When the clouds parted for a moment and the moonlight shined through, the figure was revealed to be a heavily injured Barry. Somehow despite getting kicked into a wall and then trampled by flesh and metal for the like, he was still alive. Though obviously he was far from unscathed.

"Well well well, lookie what we got here." The right head crowed, drawing its twins attention. "Looks like Tercy forgot to make sure he offed every single one of 'em. So, what should I do with this little runaway?"

The left head tilted itself in thought. "Now on one hand, I could just finish the bastard myself and clean up Horn-head's little mistake. But on the other hand…"

Both heads grinned in unison. **"Why** **don't** **I** **have some fun?** **"**

* * *

 **(Ulysses, Med bay)**

The Medical Bay of Ulysses was filled with numerous pieces of high-tech equipment and machinery. Close to the entrance was a small desk area, where multiple holographic screens were displaying rows upon rows of medical data. Slog was currently sitting in a chair behind the desk, reading through the data as it scrolled through.

At the back of the room was a large, revolving storage chamber, which was where Slog had stored almost all of his medical tools. Across the right side of the room were four surgical tables and right in the middle sat a large, circular table with numerous drills, claws and saw-blades, marking it as a dissection table. And finally, right across from the surgery tables were seven regeneration chambers, which currently held the small (compared to the Dino-Knights), nude bodies of the dark elves, suspended in translucent fluid. (2)

Slog was just perusing through the last of the data when his attention was drawn away by the sound of the door opening. He looked up just-in-time to see Slag walk in, the door closing right behind him.

"…Give it to me straight Slog: is she alright?" Was the first thing the Vanguard asked.

For a moment, Slog just stared at Slag with an expression that gave away nothing. A few moments later he stood up, looked his comrade in the eye and said…

"I think its best if you see for yourself."

Slog promptly walked over to the first of the regeneration chambers, signalling Slag to come join him. Floating in the fluid within the chamber was Chloe, just as nude as the other dark elves but with barely any injuries compared to hours ago.

While Slag anxiously looks his friends body over for injuries, disregarding her lack of dress, Slog spoke up again. "Physically, she appears to be coming along fine. Most, if not all of her injuries have completely healed by now, leaving just a few small bruises left behind." He explained. But then his face turned grim. "Mentally however, is another story altogether. You said before that she's been through something like this before, am I right?"

Slag steeled his face at the question, but still gave a terse nod.

"Yes, Chloe…used to be a slave to that human I brought back. From what she told me, her mother was also a slave to that sack of shit. When she passed away, he put Chloe through living hell, forcing her to get screwed in every hole until she lost herself." Slag grit his teeth and clenched his fists in anger. "When I rescued her from that hell and Lady Olga took her as a retainer, I devoted every scrap of free time I had to helping her get over her trauma. And now, thanks for that swine in human skin Vault, it was all for nothing!"

Slog just remained silent, letting his fellow Dino-knight vent his frustration. He wanted to relate to his fellow Dino-knight, to be able to offer him some form of support other than just honeyed words. But the honest truth was, he couldn't. Slog had never had to deal with anything remotely similar to Slag's dilemma, so beyond providing the former dark elf with words of comfort and news of his friend's health, there wasn't much more he could do.

Slog was drawn out of his thoughts when he noticed a beeping sound coming from his consul. Excusing himself from his comrade, you barely even noticed his departure, the medic jogged over to take a look.

After a minute of reading the through the data, he smiled. "Well, while I'm afraid I can't be of service in the moral support department, I can at least provide you with some good news!" He called. When Slag turned around and gave him an enquiring look, Slog's smile grew wider. "It appears that Chloe's healing process has just finished. Give her a minute or two and she'll regain consciousness too!"

Relief washed over Slag's face and his shoulders slumped, like a weight had just been removed from them.

"Oh, thank the goddess!" He breathed out with a smile. Ever since he'd brought Chloe back to the Ulysses, he'd been worried sick over whether she'd be able to recover or not. Slog and Snarl may have already told him about the function and reliability of the regeneration chambers, but you couldn't blame him for still being a little anxious.

While Slag was caught up in his relief, Slog turned around and made for his control station.

"Now that the process is complete, it's perfectly safe to remove her from the healing chamber. After that, I think I'll give the two of you a little privacy." He didn't even bother to make sure Slag was listening before he got back to work, and seconds later the fluid started to drain from Chloe's chamber.

* * *

As consciousness slowly started to return to her, Chloe groaned and shook her head to clear away the cobwebs. Her head was pounding like hell, for some reason the rest of her body felt… good, great almost, like she just been soaking in a rejuvenating hot spring. She tried to open her eyes but was instantly greeted with a bright light at forced her to snap them closed again.

While she waited for her eyes to adjust she thought back to herself. The last thing she could remember before passing out was the form of a towering metal knight, who somehow had the voice of someone close to her but was supposed to be dead. She could also vaguely remember the sounds of bloodcurdling screams and the splashing of blood. Beyond that she can barely remember a thing, mostly thanks to her addled state of mind at the time.

But as she tried to remember what happened, the memories of everything that had happened to her as of late started to resurface. Memories of getting plowed in every orifice by disgusting Ogre dicks, being relentlessly fucked over and over until her own body and mind betrayed her, turning her into nothing but a cock-hungry whore begging for cum. Being forced to watch as those close her met their own horrible fates, be it Tercos getting fed to the very monsters he used to command, or Lady Olga being used as a living sex doll just as much, if not more than she was, sometimes by Chloe herself!

Before she could remanence anymore, the sound of metal footsteps by her side caught her attention. Chloe cracked open her eyes again, taking it slow so that she didn't blind herself again. But once she did and her eyes fully adjusted, they snapped open when they beheld the sight of the sight of the med-bay. Chloe could only stare in awe and disbelief, taking in all the sights around her a mile per second.

The gleaming blades and saws on the surgical table, the holographic screens hovering above the control console, the purple and red knight standing right next to her, the bright lights hanging fro-… wait, WHAT?!

Chloe's eyes snapped back to the knight in question, just in time to see him sag his shoulders in relief.

"Ah, finally. I was wondering when you were going to wake up." He said. "I know you're fond of sleeping in sometimes Chlo, but seriously!"

Chloe said nothing. She just regarded the figure before her with confusion, suspicion and a hint of curiosity.

Then, as if suddenly realising she was unarmed and bare of any armour, she leapt to her feet and quickly assumed a combat ready stance. However, besides a slight flinch from her sudden burst of movement, the knight barely reacted at all. All he did was look her body up and down intently, his helmet not giving away any hints towards his intentions.

' _Hmph! Probably undressing me with his eyes no doubt.'_ She thought to herself with a scowl. _'well if he thinks that I will be so easily corrupted_ again _, he's got ano-'_

"You do realise that your footing is a little off there Chlo; if you tried to charge me right now, I could easily trip you up and trap you in a chokehold."

"…"

"…"

'… _who the hell is this guy?!'_ Chloe thought to herself dumbfounded, but then shook her head and reaffirmed her aggressive stance. "You dare speak to me in such a carefree manner? I should cut you down where you stand, wretched human!"

The instant that word left her lips, the figure tensed in anger. "First of all, never call me human again. Ever!" He snarled with such animosity that Chloe was stunned for a moment. "Second of all, drop the aggression for a second and think about it. Who is the only person besides lady Olga, that you let call you Chlo?"

Chloe puzzled over the question for a moment. "What are you talking about? The only one besides her ladyship that's allowed to address me like that is my friend Tercos, and he was fed to the very monsters who once served us!" Her eyes grew watery at the memory, her face clenching in sorrow.

The figure sighed deeply. "Yeah, about that…" He said, then his helmet retracted.

 _ **SMASH!**_

That was the sound of Chloe's mind breaking once again.

* * *

 **(Thorn castle Throne room, a few days later.)**

The doors to the throne room slowly swung open, admitting a well-dressed individual to enter.

He was a slim, yet obviously intellectual man dressed in fine clothes and a flowing cloak, a magic staff held in his hand and circular glasses perched on his nose. His face was admittedly handsome, besides the condescending smirk it almost constantly held.

His name was Kin, one of the two sub-commanders of Kuroinu, the most powerful mage in the entire group and right-hand man to Vault himself.

Speaking of the man in question (if you could even call him that), Vault was sat in Celestine's former throne at the far end of the room, leaning his head on his fist and most decidedly bored. Clenched in his other hand was a length of chain that led to a collar around Celestine's neck, the Elf in question sitting on her knees at the base of the throne and staring into space, despite having one hand rubbing up and down Vault's length.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise sir." Kin commented with a raised eyebrow. "With how enthusiastic you were about claiming the so-called goddess as your own, I expected you to be in the middle 'business' when I stepped in."

Vaults reply was preceded by an amused snort. "Normally you'd be right, but I've been fucking this bitch so often lately it's actually gotten a little boring. Then I figured maybe if I put it off for a bit, it'd feel even better later on. Aint that right bitch?"

The still delirious Celestine could only give a dazed nod to Vault's question, continuing her ministrations by giving his dick a long lick.

Kin chuckled with a dark smirk and would've responded, had the doors to the throne room not been flung open again by Vault's other lieutenant, Hicks. Unlike Kin, Hicks was dressed in a manner similar to that of a stereotypical thug, with a rugged face to match. He wore an open green vest that showed of his tanned and muscular physique worn jeans that had two daggers sheathed on either side of his belt.

And currently he was desperately panting for breath, looking awfully unnerved for some reason.

Quirking an eyebrow in confusion, Vault pushed Celestine away and rose to his feet. "Hicks? What the hell are you doing here? I thought I assigned you to guard the dark elf queen bitch in Feoh?"

"You did." Hicks replied as he caught his breath. "We sure as hell were enjoying taking that bitch for a ride. But something important came up that I figured you'd wanna hear." He turned around to the open doorway and with his arm, gesturing to an unseen party. "Bring him in boys!"

Two Kuroinu mercs marched into the room carrying a stretcher between them. A third figure was lying on top of stretcher, but the only discernible feature about him was that his entire body, sans his head, was wrapped in bandages. It was only when the two mercs set the stretcher down at the foot of the throne, that Vault and Kin were able to get a good look at the mystery man's face.

It was Barry. Somehow he'd managed to survive Slag's assault on the dark fortress, although obviously not unscathed. The only part of his body uncovered by the bandages was his face, which was almost completely covered red with blood and bruises.

Vault's eyebrow raised at the state his subordinate was in. He rose from his throne and marched to Billy's side, looking down at him in confusion and curiosity, though predictably no sympathy. "The hell? What the fuck happened to this guy Hicks?"

"You're asking the wrong guy Vault." Hicks replied. "All I know is what the boys told me: he was found in this state right outside Feohs gates, muttering something about the Dark fortress. I tried getting him to explain himself, but he insisted on seeing you personally." Hicks glanced down at Barry with a grimace. "Although, I may be no doctor but even I can tell he's not gonna last much longer."

Vault narrowed his eyes and contemplated to himself. _'It could just be nothing more than a massive waste of time, but something tells me this deserves some looking into.'_ A moment later he turned to Kin and asked. "Kin, anything you can do to patch him up?"

In response Kin stepped forward, raised his staff and started chanting in ancient language, the end of his staff lighting up as a spell was cast. Once the incantation was complete, the injured mercs body glowed and his breathing grew a little less ragged.

With his work done Kin lowered his staff and stepped back, panting in minor fatigue. "It's no good I'm afraid. This poor man is suffering from severe internal bleeding and numerous broken bones, with little to no treatment. I've managed to ease his pain a little but…" he paused for a moment, giving Vault a grave look. "Let's just say that if you want to get any answers out of him, now is your only chance."

With that, Vault leaned over the injured man and asked. "Who or what did this to you? What happened at the fortress?" Barry didn't respond at first, only just managing to focus on his superiors face. But just as Vault was about to ask again, he spoke.

"…a…mon…ster…" he gasped out. His voice was so dry and hoarse it was nearly incomprehensible. "…attack…the fortress. Looked like…giant man in…demonic…armour…at first. It…killed…my friend…kicked me…into…the wall…and then, it…changed!"

Vault exchanged a weary look with his sub-commanders before looking back to Barry. "Changed? Changed how?"

Barry gasped deeply, his life was fading by the minute. "It changed…into some…kind…beast, with massive…horns! It... ploughed right…through our forces! Barry cut himself off with a round of violent coughs, blood spraying from his mouth. A moment after recovering from his coughing fit, he looked Vault in the eye and continued. "When I tried…to escape, another one…appeared. It had…two heads…and giant wings…like some kind of…dragon! It told me…to give you…a message."

He dragged himself up into a sitting position. "It said: they'll be…coming for you…soon. Eostia…will be freed, piece by…piece…"

"Who?" Vault asked. All this talk of transforming monsters supposedly targeting him was starting to make him nervous.

In a burst of strength, Barry reached up and grabbed Vault's shoulder, hoisting himself up to his ear rasping out…

"The Dino-Knights! Beware…the Dino-Knights!"

With those final words, Barry dropped to the ground in a limp heap and released his last breath.

* * *

End Chapter.

* * *

 **1) To help picture it, imagine a spaceship version of the Ulysses from Atlantis: The Lost Empire.**

 **2) Imagine a mixture of the med bay from Mass Effect 3, and Shockwave's dissection lab from Fall of Cybertron.**

* * *

 **AN: Finally! Writing this chapter was a lot more time consuming than I thought it would be. Making sure it's grammar was decent, while at the same time keeping it entertaining?! Hugh!**

 **Just to let you all know, I'll be off on holiday for the next fortnight or so, so don't expect anymore updates until then.**

 **Anyways, hope you all enjoyed it! But if you do have any complaints don't be afraid to tell me; I can take a little criticism.**

 **AN 2: I recently came up with an idea for a new story: Agent Omni, a Ben 10 and Agents of Mayhem crossover. If you want this idea to become reality, send in your comments.**

 **AN 3: From now on, any story I publish will have the progress on the next chapter posted on my profile. Want to know the progress on my stories? Just pop over and take a look.**

 **Next chapter: Hack 'n' Slash.**

 **Until next time, cheerio!**


End file.
